Rain's Truth Part II
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Kiro's back. and a lot has changed in Konoha. read on to find out. WARNING: this is the sequel to Rain's Truth! do not read unless you've read Part I!
1. Recap

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 0- Recap**

It's been two and a half years since Naruto left the village. And we're back to Kiro and Konoha…

Izuri Kiro wears a black outfit similar to Ino's, but with the top being quarter sleeved, to be less revealing and to hide the scar from the injuries she received while fighting with Neji against Kidoumaru. Instead of Shuriken, she carries a Kunai and her fan on her right leg, and two small scrolls on her left. Because of her black hair and clothes, when running at her top speed she looks like a black streak, earning the nickname of The Black Dart of Konoha after cutting the travel time to Suna down to one day on a mission. Also uses Mokuton more often for protection and other purposes.

The mark on her neck is clearly visible, and she uses that power, along with her 'berserk mode' quite often to keep her teammates from getting worn down. In 'berserk mode', though when she was younger it only made her eyes solid black, her eyes turn solid black, her nails lengthen lightly, and her canine teeth grow and sharpen. Also, her ocular ability has increased in power, also in appearance, instead of having no change to her facial features; the only notable difference is a change in her eye color, from green to blue. Because this ability doesn't use any chakra, she uses it more often than not, making people who don't know the natural color of her eyes think that she's using an ocular ability when her eyes are green, though she rarely is seen with her eyes green anymore. Berserk causes her to pass out and takes about two to twenty four hours for her to recover from. When berserk, she loses control of her body and attacks anyone that comes within arm's reach, causing her to put up a barrier to protect her allies or warning them before going berserk so they stay away from her until she passes out.

She obviously has about ten times as much chakra as the Kyuubi, as she can go berserk (which uses quite a bit of chakra) multiple times within a week, go for six days without sleep or food, and still be able to fight on par with a Jinchuriki. Also is able to channel that chakra for tracking purposes over longer ranges than scent with machines that she designed and carries in one of the scrolls on her leg. Is able to use Jyuuken twice as well as the strongest Hyuuga and has mastered several of the hidden jutsu of the Hyuuga clan, even without Byakugan, though her ocular jutsu is as powerful as Byakugan. Her field of vision with her ability is completely 360° with no blind spot, for five hundred meters above, below, and around her. Also is roommates with Neji still, despite her gender, causing quite a few awkward situations between the two. Also uses a combination of Amegakure and Konoha style taijutsu.


	2. Reunion

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 1- Reunion**

It's been two and a half years since Naruto left.

"Hey, quit spacing and come on."

"Coming!" Since he left, Sakura has been training to be a medical ninja with Tsunade-sama, and since our whole team has been scattered, and I was promoted after my first mission after Sasuke left, I've been transferred to working with Team Gai. We're on a mission right now. Well, actually, we're on our way back to Konoha. "I'll go ahead! You guys catch up!"

"Show off!" I shrug and run ahead of them. It's been this long; Naruto should be getting back soon. I wonder what new jutsu he learned from Jiraiya. Probably something perverted, but I don't care. I still want to see him. Almost more than I want to get Sasuke back before Orochimaru can kill him. What if he's more like that pervert? I probably wouldn't care. I get to the village and wait for the others to catch up.

"You set a grueling pace, Kiro."

"What?! No speech about youth? Are you getting past the age of youth, Gai-kun?" Since I became a Jounin, the only people I don't call 'kun' or 'san' are Tsunade-sama and Hiyashi-sama.

"Come on. We have to report back." I nod and walk behind them, distracted. I look up and notice someone standing on a pole. Maybe I'm imagining things, but that looks like…Naruto!

"I'll see you guys later. Let me know if Tsunade-sama still wants me to work with you guys."

"Okay."

"Naruto must be back." I run ahead of them and get closer to the pole.

"Naruto?!" He turns around; he looks way cuter than before! Wow.

"Kiro?" I nod and he jumps down to stand in front of me.

"Looks like I'm still taller than you." He smiles and nods.

"Yea." I notice Jiraiya staring at me and my eye twitches.

"Do you have something to say, Jiraiya?"

"No." Naruto must have warned him about my strength, and temper.

"You look great, Kiro." I smile.

"You think so?" Naruto nods and I blush. That looks like the look he always gave Sakura. Maybe?

"You've grown a lot, haven't you Naruto?" We look up at the roof and see Kakashi. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" I roll my eyes and Naruto jumps onto the roof. I follow him and smile at Kakashi.

"Looks like you're back as well, Kiro-kun."

"Just barely got here, Kakashi-kun." He's reading that book again.

"You haven't changed at all! Wait! Oh yea! Hey! I have a present for you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pulls a book out of his bag and I gasp, Kakashi has a similar, stunned, reaction.

"What? You…how…this…this is…"

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after 3 years! It's really boring, but you'll still like it…I think!" That book…another thing for him to read constantly. "Right! Next stop, straight to Ichiraku ramen!" We start walking down the road, me, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

"Sakura!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Sakura turns around and points at Naruto.

"Naruto?! How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now…?" Naruto smiles.

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" I sigh.

"You still don't understand a woman's mind. Eh! You've…you've gotten taller than me?!"

"Yea." Sakura smiles slightly and faces me.

"You're still super tall, Kiro. Lucky." I shrug.

"It's another annoyance in my appearance." It's hard to believe we're all sixteen now. The only person missing from our old team now is…Sasuke.

"Naruto-niichan! Oiroke no jutsu!" My eye twitches as Konohamaru uses the sexy jutsu. "How was that?! A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?!" Naruto laughs.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either." That's surprising. Has he gotten over the perverted jutsu, even though he spent two and a half years training under a pervert? "Such a jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new perverted Ninjutsu I've been developing! Here we go!"

"Aha, a new Ninjutsu you say, a new perv…perverted Ninjutsu?! You idiot!" Sakura punches Naruto, sending him flying to the ground and leaving a dent in the road. Scary. "I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes, you jump straight into that! Idiot!" She grabs the collar of his shirt and starts shaking him. "What about that wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now?!"

"As if I could feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you!"

"Anno, Sakura, calm down. Konohamaru-kun is terrified." For some reason, I feel like I'm watching a younger version of the two Sanin that are here. If those two are that much like Jiraiya and Tsunade, I wonder how similar Sasuke is to Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya…Naruto…has grown more and more like you in these past two years, hasn't he…?" Jiraiya looks like he's thinking about the same thing. "Right. The nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi."

"Well…it's been a while hasn't it?" We look at Kakashi.

"From now on, the three of you will come with me on team-related missions."

"But what about Kiro? She's been transferred…"

"It was temporary, just until Naruto got back from training. Anyways. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobi. Well, first I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed. The rules are the same as when I first met you three. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed in getting the bells." Kakashi holds up two bells and we walk to the practice field. We stop at the stumps and Kakashi ties the bells to his belt. "The rules are the same as before. No matter how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

"Well…this place…I've missed it."

"Yea."

"Ah, that's right. This is where you first trained, isn't it?"

"Team 7…"

"A four man team…"

"That time…Sasuke was around too, wasn't he?" Sasuke…we all drop to the ground, depressed suddenly. I look up when I hear the book close. "Well then…shall we begin?"

"Heh…you won't do it while reading the book this time? Kakashi-sensei."

"You've already finished it?" Sakura puts on a pair of gloves and I unsnap the holster that contains my fan.

"No…I think I should save the enjoyment for later. Besides…this time…for some reason…" Kakashi puts the book in his bag and lifts his Hitai-ate from over his eye. "I get the feeling I should take it a little seriously too." As always, Naruto acts first, before he even says to start, throwing a handful of shuriken at Kakashi, which he easily dodges and retaliates by throwing shuriken back at Naruto. Naruto jumps forward and uses Kage-bunshin. The clone grabs his sleeve and pulls him out of the way, then transforms into a larger shuriken, which Kakashi grabs and pulls it back, grabbing the top of Naruto's head and aiming one point at his neck.

A doppelganger appears behind Kakashi with a kunai pressed against his back. "Well…your haste hasn't changed…"

"Heh."

"Alright. Start!" Kakashi disappears and I look around. He's not above, in front of us, behind, right, or left.

"Below!" Sakura gathers chakra into her fist and punches the ground, revealing Kakashi hiding. "Found you!" I'm so glad I'm not her enemy.

"Alright. This time I should also do something on my end."

*Several hours later*

"I already knew it, but the sharingan really is amazing. And not only that, his seal-making speed…it's too fast for me to follow…if we could somehow stop him using both hands, we could get to the bells."

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei is unreasonably strong. He's smarter than Shikamaru…and he has a better sense of smell than Kiba…he has better sharingan than Sasuke…and better taijutsu than Gejimayu…"

"But even Kakashi-kun has to have a weak point! If we think it over well…"

"Kiro, you've been working with that jutsu of yours right? Where is he?"

"Further into the field. We're safe for now. Using the sharingan is wearing him out. It looks like he's running low on chakra."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see chakra. I can use an ocular jutsu that is even stronger than Byakugan and sharingan combined. Anyways. If we wait for him to run out of chakra, it'll be too late. He's always reading those books…"

"He has a weak point! Think about it."

"The books. Isn't that book you gave him earlier unreleased? He'll be the first to read it besides Jiraiya."

"And Jiraiya wrote the stupid things."

"And you spent so much time with Jiraiya, it would be logical for Kakashi to believe that you've actually read it, even though it's an adult novel."

"So?"

"Think about it Sakura. We could ambush him; make him think we're going to attack him straight on, and then Naruto…"

"I can act like I'm about to tell him the ending of the book."

"He'll have to cover his ears if he doesn't want to hear it. And with the sharingan, he'll be able to read Naruto's lips, so he'll have to close his eyes as well."

"Perfect! You two really are unpredictable."

"Let's go." We get up and I lead the way to Kakashi. All three of us jump out of the trees and act like we're about to attack.

"Now, Naruto!"

"Let's go!"

"Kakashi-sensei! The last joke in Icha Icha Tactics…! The truth is the main character…" Kakashi covers his ears and then closes his eyes when he remembers that he'll be able to read Naruto's lips. We grab the bells and he looks back at us.

"Heh, a ninja should look underneath the underneath."

"Right, sensei?!"


	3. New Team

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 2- New Team**

"Well, you have become strong, huh?"

"I'm actually amazed you were actually able to get the bells."

"Heh, maybe I've even surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What are you saying? Such conceit…"

"Haha, but anyway. I'm still young, and recently…I developed a brilliant new jutsu. And besides that, even if you have surpassed me, Kiro-kun has beaten you to the punch there." Naruto's stomach rumbles.

"Ah! Yea! We haven't been home or to Ichiraku Ramen yet!"

"Yea, I'm a bit hungry after training yesterday too."

"Right! It'll be Kakashi-sensei's treat."

"Alright! Sensei!!"

"Kiro, are you coming?"

"Sorry, I have to create and submit a list of formations of the new teams. So it's goodbye for now."

"Of course I'm coming! And I'll treat, as a welcome home pres…"

"There you are! Kiro-san, I thought you were supposed to be proctoring for the exams."

"Not you again. Leave me alone, Shikamaru. I just got home. Hey! Who do you think that is?!" I point at Naruto.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Did you just come home then?"

"No, I came back yesterday." Now's my chance to escape. I had forgotten all about proctoring the exam.

"You're not running away, Kiro." Temari-san grabs my shoulder and holds me in place.

"Damn it."

"Heh, so has any of your idiocy left you? And have you changed? Well?"

"No. He hasn't changed at all."

"Ah, really?"

"Sakura-chan. So, are you on a date too?"

"That's not it."

"And you're not on a date either, Naruto!"

"You're joking. Why would I go out with such a…there's a Chunin exam soon. I'm just going back and forth between Suna and Konoha for meetings. And it was Kiro that's supposed to be walking with me."

"I've been constantly out on missions for the past month! I can't be in two places at once!"

"And it's troublesome, but because of Kiro's absences and I've become an examiner, so I was told to go and see off the messengers from Suna."

"A Chunin exam? That brings back memories…"

"Yea! And Naruto, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you say…it's a Chunin exam."

"The only one from our class that hasn't become a Chunin is you."

"Eh?! Then! Then! You're a Chunin too, Sakura-chan, Kiro-kun?!"

"I am."

"Jounin desu. Along with Neji, from the class above us, Kankuro of Suna, and Temari."

"Eh?! Hey. Then, Gaara! What about Gaara?"

"Kazekage da."

"EH?!" I laugh.

"I should get going. I need to make sure that baka Gai-kun knows that I'm gonna be back with you guys on missions."

"Oh, Team Gai just left on another mission."

"Rats. Then I guess that means that Tsunade-sama already told them." Either way, I need to get away from here.

"Kiro-kun, why don't you come with me to speak with Tsunade-sensei?" I nod and walk with Sakura to Tsunade-sama's office. "Why do you always try to ditch?"

"Because, it's annoying. And I never hear the end of it from Neji that I'm stuck being a stinking proctor." Sakura laughs and we go up to the office.

*Next day*

"You're late!"

"Sorry, I was held up doing paperwork."

"For what?"

"List of recommended applicants for the Chunin Exam, if you must know. Where's Kakashi-kun?"

"Late, as always."

"How come you don't call him sensei?"

"Because, now, we're equals. Not only in rank, but also ability. Oh, he's almost here."

"That chakra sensing ability of yours really comes in handy." I smile and Kakashi walks up behind me.

"You're late!"

"Well, this time I was delayed filling out paperwork for the new team. Kiro-kun, you were supposed to help…"

"I had to finish up the paperwork I had to fill out for the Exam!"

"Today we start our first mission as a new team! Be enthusiastic! Kakashi-sensei! You've been like that for ages!"

"Let it go, Naruto! You sound like Gai-kun."

"There's nothing he can do about the fact that he has a face devoid of any enthusiasm!" I look up and see a bird from Suna. That's their fastest messenger…something happened! I'm on the code team that works with the messages from Suna.

"I'll meet you guys later. I have to go!" I run to the building and get there just as the bird watcher calls for the code team. I run over.

"If this one came, then something has definitely happened!"

"Understood! I'll decode it right away!" I grab the scroll and run down to the decoding room, I've already decoded it on first glance, but I have to make sure. I was right! I run to the room where Tsunade-sama is giving out missions. "Tsunade-sama! It's bad!"

"What is it? You are so loud…"

"Gaara-kun, the Kazekage, has been kidnapped by Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

"Right, Team Kakashi, you as well, Kiro, I will tell you your new mission. You are to go immediately to Sunagakure, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha…after that, follow the orders of Suna and back them up." We nod and hurry out.

"Let's hurry. Ten minutes and we meet at the gate." Sakura and Naruto nod and run off.

"You're taking command again."

"Deal with it. We're both Jounin, you'll have to deal with sharing command."

"You've been on more missions to Suna. You take full charge."

"Okay then."

"Are you already ready?"

"I'm always ready to leave the village within a moment's notice." Kakashi nods and we go to the gate. Naruto and Sakura get there as well and we start out.

"Well…off we go!"

"Okay, Tsunade-shishou off we go."

"Do your best!"

"Yea!" Jiraiya appears in front of us.

"Yo! Going on a mission eh Naruto?"

"Osu!"

"Um more importantly, Tsunade, something terrible has happened. The sand's Kazekage…"

"I know. I'm about to send these guys off to there now." Jiraiya starts small whispered conversations with Tsunade-sama, Naruto, and Kakashi before leaving.

"Come on, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-kun. Let's go! There's no time to waste!"

"Who put you in charge?!" We start running.

"Kakashi-kun. Anyways! We need to move as fast as we can!" I have a bad feeling about this. I spot Temari walking towards Suna.

"Temari-san!" We stop and I explain to her what happened to Gaara.

"What?! Gaara…! I had a bad feeling…"

"It'll take three days to get there from here. Unless we run at my pace. Then we can cut that time in half."

"Either way, we need to hurry. Kiro, I know I put you in charge of this, but you go on ahead. If something happened after the message was sent, you're a pretty decent medic." I nod and start running ahead of them. The message did say that Kankuro was in pursuit of the attackers. If he was injured, against Akatsuki, I have no idea what kind of attacks they use. I'm only familiar with two of the Akatsuki, and I don't think that it happened to be those two that attacked Gaara. I run constantly, at my top speed, and get to the village in half a day.

"I'm from Konoha, sent to assist in the situation by Hokage-sama."

"Come with me. Are you the only one sent?"

"No, there are three others behind me. I'm the fastest member of my team, so I came ahead of them. Temari is also with them, on her way back." The guy leads me to the hospital. I knew something had happened. We get up to a room and I spot Kankuro on a bed, covered in bandages. "What happened?!"

"You're from Konoha." I nod.

"I'm also a medical ninja. What happened?"

"Poison." I nod and tighten my hair.

"Let me through. I'm not an expert on creating antidotes, but one of my teammates, who is on her way, is. I can remove most of the poison directly and remove the risk to his life." The Sand Shinobi nod and back up while I gather chakra into my hands. I concentrate and pull most of the poison directly out of Kankuro's system. I drop the liquid into a bowl and back up. Three people walk into the room, two old people and the guy that I recognize as Kankuro's teacher.

"Izuri-san, what are you doing here? Isn't the trip from Konoha three days?"

"I'm the fastest runner in Konoha. I got here within half a day of receiving the order to come here. You must be Chiyo-obasama, the famous poison expert."

"From Konoha?" I nod.

"I have removed most of the poison directly from Kankuro-kun's body. All we have to do now is figure out an antidote to neutralize the remainder of it. And that is beyond my level of expertise." Chiyo-obasama nods and I step aside so she can examine Kankuro.

"Poison is my specialty, but even I don't know of this. Sasori's grown a huge amount."

"What should we do?"

"Well, the one who has more knowledge of neutralizing poisons than me…that would be the slug of Konoha, Tsunade-hime. During the Great War…she was able to figure out the poisons I created, and mix antidotes immediately, which embarrassed me. All you can do is call her here now and ask her to examine him. Obviously, you're allied to Konoha now."

"Tsunade-sama is the Hokage; she is unable to leave the village due to her duties. The rest of my team will be here within a day. One member of that team was trained personally by Tsunade-sama. She will most likely be able to create an antidote."

"That's good."

"Oh, they're here. I can sense them at the canyon. And now they're running. Someone must have told Temari what happened." And they're at the hospital.

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense chakra. Anyways."

"Kankuro!" Temari and Sakura run into the room, Sakura throwing her bag to the ground on the way.

"The white fang of Konoha!" Oh crap.

"Eh?" Chiyo-obasama attacks Kakashi, but Naruto stops her with a Kage-bunshin.

"Why are you going at Kakashi-sensei so suddenly for?! You wrinkled old hag!" Oh crap, this is bad.

"Look, Chiyo-obasama, that's not the white fang…" She stops and calms down. Whew. "Sakura, I've already removed most of the poison, but no one here can create an antidote to neutralize the rest of it." She nods and examines the bit of poison in the bowl.

"Okay. I can do that. Please gather what I say!" She grabs the bowl and pours the poison into a jar before leaving the room, followed by a medic. I hope that Tsunade-sama sends reinforcements. If this is what we're up against…

"Did any of you witness the attack?"

"On the village, yes."

"Were you able to figure out what their specialty is?"

"The one that took Gaara seemed to specialize in explosions." Earth based attacks. Chidori will easily work against that. If it turns into a fight, we'll have to make sure that Kakashi is the one fighting that one.

"And the other? Akatsuki work in pairs."

"Sasori of the Red Sands."

"So…puppets and poison? No wonder even Chiyo-obasama couldn't make an antidote for that."

"Kiro, use your jutsu to relay the information to Tsunade." I nod and close my eyes, biting my finger and going through the hand signs.

"Why did she close her eyes?"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I open my eyes and the bird looks at me.

"Ma'am?" I hold out my hand and the bird steps into my palm. I transfer the message to her through thoughts and she bobs her head.

"Take the message to Tsunade-sama immediately. Afterwards, return here."

"Hai." She flies out the window and goes quickly to Konoha.

"And I closed my eyes because whenever I see my own blood, it gets dangerous for everyone around me. Anyways. We need to wait for Sakura to get back."


	4. Ambush

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 3- Ambush**

"Right! As soon as Sakura's done with that, let's get going!"

"Naruto, hold on a bit. I've been wondering. What happened to the pursuit of the Akatsuki after that?"

"Kankuro went after them alone. There were no others."

"Then we've completely lost them?"

"Yes, we have."

"Hm…well, could you please guide me to where Kankuro-kun was fighting? Though I might not seem it, I'm an expert at pursuit. Even if a small trace of their scent is left behind…"

"That is…not necessary. There are two enemies. One abducted Gaara. You should follow Gaara's scent. Even assuming they split up, the other caught a bit of their clothing on Karasu's hand."

"Making a success from a failure…you are indeed a Shinobi of Suna."

"Kankuro, are you okay?!"

"Yea, I'm feeling a bit better now."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on tracking them immediately. There really is no time to waste." The rest nod and I leave the room.

"Are you sure she'll be fine? She ran here in half a day. And I don't think she got much rest after she got back to the village…"

"This is Kiro. She's known as the Black Dart of Konoha. She's the fastest Kunoichi in Konoha. And she's also got the most chakra out of everyone in the village. It'll take more than what she's been doing lately to tire her out." I smile slightly at the praise and leave the building. Naruto was worried about me. Maybe, even though I haven't seen him in two years, I've gotten his attention. If it's Akatsuki, that means that they'll be gathering together to remove Shukaku. I walk out to the desert and pull out one of my scrolls. This one isn't my weapons scroll, but a summoning scroll that I keep certain tracking devices that I've created to channel and increase the range of my chakra tracking ability. I set up the device and sit down, eyes closed, with my hands in the sign of mi.

*Naruto's POV*

"Where did she go? We need to leave."

"If you'll wait a little, we can have a skilled ninja here too."

"Really…"

"We have to find Kiro before we can leave anyways."

"She's over there. Working on finding them." What is that thing she's sitting behind?

"Found them! Are we ready to go?!" Suddenly, Kiro stands up and starts folding the thing up.

"How did you…?"

"I can sense chakra, dunce. Kakashi-kun, can you summon your dogs to verify the location?"

"Sure."

"I'm going too!"

"Temari, stay here and work on the defense of the country border. From the Shinobi of Suna, I am more than enough." The old hag?

"But…! Chiyo-obasama!"

"That would be too much for you…" She jumps off the wall.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!"

"She jumped!" She lands in front of me and Sakura-chan.

"Ah!"

"Wha!"

"I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now."

"Let's get going already. Oh, Team Gai is on their way. You should send Pakkun to catch up with them and inform them of the situation. And we have approximately three days to save Gaara. Let's go." Kakashi nods and summons all eight of his dogs. After the dogs leave, we start out.

"Lead the way, Kiro."

*Kiro's POV*

I nod and run ahead of them, keeping tabs on the Akatsuki. Shit. Looks like Team Gai has been spotted by a scout. Looks like Kisame is going after them. But we have our own problem. The scout has located us. Who are they sending to delay us? Itachi! I smile slightly. Perfect.

"Everyone! Halt!" We stop at the edge of the trees and I watch Itachi.

"Who?"

"Right from the beginning."

"This guy…those eyes…"

"Uchiha Itachi!"

"Let me handle him. You guys go ahead."

"Kiro, you know he won't let any of us pass."

"I'll force him to. Go."

"Ho. Itachi…this is the child who killed his entire family?"

"It's been a while, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Kiro-kun."

"Naruto, before you get pissed off, shut up and listen. No one make eye contact. He can cast genjutsu using that. If you're insisting on staying, Kakashi-kun, back me up." They all nod and I pull my fan out.

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because…it doesn't really matter." I'll have to apologize to Sasuke later…no. It's not really Itachi, just some sort of jutsu that is making someone look exactly like him and able to use the same jutsu as Itachi. There's only a slight difference in the chakra as well, to believe that such a jutsu exists…I open my fan. "Stay back guys. And don't worry about standard techniques against ocular genjutsu. He uses a stronger technique than the original sharingan. The Mangekyou. The genjutsu only lasts a second, but can kill you or paralyze you in that instant. There is no counter for it. But I don't think he'll be able to use it but once. The Mangekyou is a two edged sword. It harms the user as well as the victim. Right, Itachi?"

"When did you learn so much about sharingan?"

"In researching my own eyes. Enough talk. I'm getting annoyed. Kakashi, keep them away from me and hope I don't turn on you guys."

"You're not using that."

"I'm in the mood for that." I'll be unconscious after it wears off, so one of them will have to carry me until I wake up. I take my fan and cut my hand.

"Don't touch her." I look at my hand and feel the instinct take over. I smile and run forward. All I have to do is attack him once and I'll lose myself. Got him!


	5. Five Point Seal

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 4- Five Point Seal**

"You awake now?"

"Yea." I jump off of Kakashi's back and run behind them for a moment. "We're almost there. Team Gai is already waiting for us."

"Back in the game already?"

"Of course. The only side effect of that is that I'm unconscious for a while afterwards. It wasn't really Itachi, right?"

"Yea, so you knew the whole time." I nod.

"Of course. If I hadn't, you would have heard me apologize to Sasuke. He's the one that's planning to kill Itachi. Even though I want to have a whack at him myself. Anyways." I stop at the ravine and notice the sign on the rock. "A five point barrier." And it looks like we're too late. They're about to finish removing the Bijuu.

"So Kiro, you know how to get in?"

"Of course." Kakashi and the rest catch up and stop.

"You're late Kakashi."

"We ran into some trouble on the way."

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!"

"Yo!"

"Kakashi, I hope you're not talking about me."

"Naruto…" I sigh slightly.

"Everyone, you were one step ahead of us weren't you?"

"Who's that old lady?"

"An advisor from Suna." My eye twitches and I walk over to the opposite wall. I slam my fist on the wall of stone and get their attention.

"Finally! We have to hurry. This particular barrier is a five point seal. Meaning that there will be four other seals scattered in the vicinity. We have to locate those seals and remove them to release the seal and gain access."

"So where are they, the other four?"

"Neji?"

"Got it. Found them. on top of a rock about 500 meters northeast of here, on the trunk of a tree, on a riverbank, 350 meters southeast, on a wall of rock about 650 meters northwest, inside a grove about 800 meters southwest."

"Right! If it's that range, we'll use these radios! While we're taking Neji's directions, we can keep in communication, and we'll find the locations of the tokens!"

"Before we move out, hands." They nod and I touch each of their hands.

"Radio placement, okay!"

"Speed-wise, my team is faster. The frequency is 174. Wait for our message."

"You want to make sure we can hear you as well, Kiro?" I nod.

'_Looks like we're clear.'_ They nod, verifying that they heard me.

"It's up to you."

"Team Gai! Let's go with the full power of youth! Scatter!" I sigh and shake my head.

"Does he always…"

"Yes."

"Why did you make sure to touch them?"

"It's a mental jutsu that I created. With skin contact, I can communicate with them via thought. It's a precaution in case something goes wrong with the radios. Looks like they're about ready. We'll go in using a button hook entry. Kakashi, on the signal, remove the seal. Immediately after that, Sakura, destroy the rock. Naruto and Kakashi go in from the right, Chiyo-obasama, Sakura, and I will go in on the other side." They nod and Kakashi pulls the seal off the stone.

"Now!"

"Okay!"

'_Looks like it worked out. Huh?'_ Something's up on their end.

'_What's going on guys?'_ We get into the cave.

'_Looks like a trap. Think you can figure it out, Kiro?'_

"Great. I have to go. You guys can handle this." I leave the cave and pull out one of my chakra devices. _Two seconds to set up._ I set up the device and sit down, again with eyes closed and hands in the sign of mi.

'_Well?'_ I sigh.

'_Be patient, Lee. I've got tabs on you guys now. It looks like the set up of the trap basically is like a wood clone, perfectly copying the strength and jutsu of the person. Those things aren't human, so even if you guys get tired, they'll still have the exact strength as when the trap was tripped. If any of you need help, I'll be ready.'_ I get up and put the device away just as a bird flies out of the cave, followed by Naruto and Kakashi.

'_We'll let you know.'_ I go back into the cave and join Sakura and Chiyo.

"Sakura don't be afraid. I'm here. Stay behind me." Chiyo sends about ten kunai flying at Sasori. He blocks them with his tail, but Chiyo controls them with chakra strings, destroying the cloak and revealing the puppet.

"That…"

"If you plan to oppose me, then I've no choice. Why don't you and those kids join my collection, eh, Chiyo? First I'll drag out your entrails. Then when I've ripped off your skin, I'll clean off all the blood."

"Sakura, Kiro that is not Sasori's real body. It's a puppet." I could tell from the chakra. He's hiding inside and controlling it, using the puppet to protect himself from attacks. It's pretty clever.

"I'll treat it so that it doesn't decay, then stock it up with the rest of my puppet collection. Like the old hag said, this me is but one of those bodies…also with the three of you, it will become exactly 301 bodies. That is my fine art." Disgusting.

"Think you can get close enough to destroy the puppet?" I nod.

"Of course. Going off the flow of chakra, I'll easily be able to figure out the direction and location of the traps, and then avoid the attacks. Wood style, Kinsekisho."

"Kin?" I step in front of the barrier of wood and pull out my fan.

"I'm your opponent." That barrier will protect them from his attacks. I'll finish this easily. I run forward, pulling out my weapon scroll and summoning a host of weapons to block Sasori's first attack. Now to do that. I pull out a kunai and cut my hand. I look at the wound and the blood. I run forward, satisfied that with the first hit I'll lose control, and attack him.


	6. Dangerous

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 5- Dangerous**

*Sakura's POV*

"What's with this barrier?"

"Oh, she must have…"

"What?"

"Kiro-kun has an ability. It's more like a curse for her though. When she sees her own blood if she's attacked or someone touches her, she loses control of herself and it turns into a slaughter. She must have put this barrier up to protect us from that." Chiyo-san nods slowly and the barrier drops. Kiro-kun must have passed out. "Oh!" She's out all right. But Sasori is still alive. I run forward, Chiyo-san helps me dodge the weapons and I get to Kiro-kun. Oh no. I'm going to have to use one of the extra doses of the antidote I made earlier.

"Sakura! Look out!" I look up and pull Kiro out of the way. Radio, where's her radio? "Shit!" Chiyo-san pulls us both back out of the way of another attack just as I find the radio in her bag. I put it on quickly. She's been working with them for the past two and a half years, so they'll know if she can handle poisons or antidotes, hopefully.

"Um, hello?"

"Sakura-san? Why do you have Kiro-kun's radio?"

"Um, she was fighting against one of the Akatsuki, who uses poisons."

"If you have an antidote, don't use it. The last time she was poisoned and that was tried, it nearly killed her."

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know. Thanks." I take off the radio and get up. So I guess that means that her body naturally destroys poison.

*Kiro's POV*

_"Sasuke? Is that you?" The person turns around, I recognize his chakra, it's Sasuke._

_"Kiro? What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you, numskull." Suddenly, he hugs me tightly. "Yo, let go. I can't breathe." Sasuke backs up, smiling._

_"Sorry. Did you come alone?"_

_"Of course not. Did you think that Naruto would let me go out hunting your stupid ass down alone? Sakura's here too. I guess I'm the one that found you though." He looks disappointed. Sai? I turn slightly to see black snakes crawling through a crack in the door. "Shit."_

_"What?" Sasuke sees the snakes and pushes me behind him. I close my eyes when he uses a jutsu that explodes the entire cave. When I open my eyes, I'm still behind Sasuke, but it's really bright, and we're looking down at Sai in the debris._

_"Sai! What the hell?!" I run forward, about to jump into the debris to interrogate Sai, but Sasuke grabs my wrist and forces me to stay beside him._

_"Sasuke, stop. That hurts." Sakura runs out of the remains of the cave and attacks Sai._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sakura."_

_"Sasuke…don't hurt them."_

_"S-Sasuke?" Oh no. Naruto runs out and looks up._

_"Sasuke…" This is bad. I try to pull my arm out of Sasuke's grip, but he just tightens his hold. I can't feel my hand; he's cutting off the circulation to my hand. I don't want to hurt Sasuke…but…he'll hurt Naruto again if I don't do something._

_"So, Naruto. You came too. I suppose this means Kakashi's around somewhere then."_

_"No, he's not."_

_"Sorry, but Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his stead. We of team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha."_

_"Team Kakashi huh?" Sai pulls his dagger out and holds it up._

_"Sai! You're not still thinking of your mission?!"_

_"Kiro! What are you doing up there?!" Finally, he notices that I'm up here._

_"What does it look like I'm doing up here?! I'm trying to stop Sasuke from breaking my arm!"_

_"WHAT?!" I have to do something. Oh! I pull out a kunai with my free hand and cut my arm. Sasuke immediately lets go of my wrist and backs up. I jump into the debris and stand next to Naruto. "Are you okay?"_

_"It's safe, I haven't seen the blood." I close my eyes and hear Naruto rip something and wrap it around the cut. I open my eyes and look up at Sasuke, flexing my hand as feeling returns to it. Wait, if Sasuke was trying to completely cut us off…why did he react to me like that? Does that mean he still…?_

_"Why Sasuke…?" Huh?_

_"Naruto…"_

_"Why, on that day…why didn't you just kill me?! That would've broken it! Or maybe you can't! Maybe you're afraid! Huh?!" Huh? Sasuke moves instantly in front of Naruto, with one arm on his shoulder. So fast…I'd be the only one able to keep up with him!_

_"S-Sasuke…!" This is really bad. I pull out my fan and watch Sasuke. He pulls a sword out of the sheathe and I react immediately, stepping around behind Naruto and holding my fan up to block the sword just as Sasuke swings. I push chakra into the fan, hardening it with stone. Huh? Sasuke flips Naruto away into the wall and runs Chidori through his sword._

_Shit. I back up and pull the chakra out of my fan. He's not going to hurt me. Because if I don't immobilize myself immediately when that happens, his life is in danger. But he's serious if he would use Chidori against me, if only to force me back because of the weakness of earth against lightning. "Naruto!" I jump over Sasuke and run over to Naruto. Sakura rushes at Sasuke. I notice that his eyes are red. _'Sakura! He's using sharingan! Be careful!'

_Yamato steps in between Sakura and Sasuke to block Sasuke's retaliation, but only get stabbed. Huh? The necklace that Tsunade-sama gave to Naruto fell off…that necklace helps to hold back the Kyuubi! I can sense the seal loosening and I touch Naruto's shoulders. Oh! Sasuke's distracted. The sharingan can control the Bijuu…is he suppressing the Kyuubi? I can tell that Naruto's chakra is returning to normal. I take the distraction to use Mokuton, bringing wood up into a round cage around Sasuke just as Yamato uses Mokuton to remove the sword from his chest._

_Sasuke jumps through the wood and back to the level ground. "Sasuke…" Huh? Behind me! I turn around and get ready to block an attack, but Sasuke grabs my hand and pulls me back to where he was a minute ago._

_"Kiro-kun!"_

_"Don't you get it?!!"_

_"Orochimaru's going to steal your body."_

_"If it happens, it happens, so be it." Oh no, the chakra he's gathering…_

_"Naruto! Get out of there!" Orochimaru! Orochimaru grabs Sasuke's hand before he can finish the jutsu and Kabuto puts his hand on my shoulder._

_"Kiro!"_

_"I wouldn't use _that_ jutsu, Sasuke."_

_"Let go."_

_"Now…what did I tell you about being more _respectful_ of Orochimaru-sama…?"_

_"Why should I stop?"_

_"You know that the Akatsuki are on the move. We want these Konoha people to get rid of the Akatsuki for us. As many of them as possible…because if other Akatsuki members interfere…it would prevent you from getting your precious revenge…"_

_"That's a pitiful excuse." Great, I'm stuck getting the circulation to my hand cut off by Sasuke's grip again. Naruto…I have to get back down there…somehow._

_"Jeopardize your quest for vengeance…or increase its chance of success…which seems the more prudent choice to you?" Sasuke drops his hand after a moment._

_"Bright boy." Naruto and Sasuke lock gazes for a moment before the three around me start to use a jutsu to leave. I notice that they're taking me with them._

_"Naruto!!"_ "Naruto!" I look around and notice that I'm not in the cave anymore. Where am I?

"Kiro? What's wrong?" I wince at a pain in my side and try to get a better look at my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a hospital room. I stare at my hand. So it was a dream? The guy I was calling Yamato in the dream…he looks like Tenzo-kun. And I don't know anyone named Sai. But…he was right there…Sasuke was right there.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I pull my legs up to curl into a ball. "Kiro? Are you okay?" Naruto? Did he come to check on me? I can't stop crying though. Someone touches my shoulder and I look up. It's Neji. I was hoping…that it would be Naruto trying to comfort me. Does Neji know that I was dreaming about Sasuke again? I've been having dreams about him since he left. "Dream about him again?" I nod slightly and wipe my face, trying to control myself.

"Who?" Naruto's still in the room then.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Since…then…"

"Kiro-kun, you don't have to…" I glance sideways at Neji.

"I'm fine. Since…Sasuke left…I've had dreams every once in a while…about…" I take a deep breath. I haven't even told Neji exactly what the dream is. And it's always the same as the one I just had.

"I'm going to talk to Gai. We should be leaving soon." Neji leaves the room, leaving me alone with Naruto.

"What's your dream about?"

"Us…you, and me, and Sakura, going to rescue him…"

"Oh. Do we get him back?" I shake my head.

"No…" Great, I'm crying again.

"What happens?"

"You _really_ don't want to know."

"It's bad right? That's why you yelled for me a minute ago?" I nod slightly.

"Not like you're thinking…in the dream…instead of getting Sasuke back to Konoha, Orochimaru…kidnaps me…"

"That won't happen. Oh, Sakura-chan got some info from that Sasori guy. There's a spy that he had in with Orochimaru's people that he was supposed to be meeting at the Tenchi Bridge in a few days."

"That's great. But…how do we know it's not a trap set by either group?"

"We don't. We have to see if Tsunade-obaa will okay it when we get back to Konoha."

"What did I miss while I was out?"

"Oh! We kicked those Akatsuki into next century! And saved Gaara too! And Kakashi-sensei used this awesome jutsu with his sharingan…he sucked the one guys arm totally off his body! And then, when he was gonna explode himself and we weren't gonna be able to get away, Kakashi-sensei used that jutsu again to save us all! And then, and then, Chiyo-obaa used this weird jutsu to save Gaara. That one killed her though…"

"Damn, I missed all the action!"

"Yea, you did! And Sakura and Granny took down that Sasori guy, and still protected you." That must have been after I blacked out. I'm covered in bandages. Was I injured? "Looks like you're immune to that guy's poisons. You were all cut up when we saw Sakura-chan carrying you." I must have gotten hit while I was going berserk. "Oh! And Sakura-chan said you used a weird barrier jutsu to protect her and Granny from something. Did you cut yourself again?" I nod.

"Yea, I thought I would have been able to take him down like that, but I guess I ended up putting them in danger anyways…"

"No way! They kicked ass! Sakura-chan gave me a blow by blow when we got here." I smile. He's really excited about this; the worry from my dream is completely gone.

"Hey…Naruto?"

"What?"

"Um…you…you still like…Sakura…right?"

"Huh?"

"You know…"

"Oh, yea!" I nod slowly. I thought so. "Why?"

"Oh…no reason."

"I like you too."

"Huh?" I stare at him, trying to figure out what he means. That's almost exactly what I told Sasuke when he left…only I used the word love.

"You know. We're friends right? I like both you and Sakura-chan like that." Both…I smile and nod. At least it's not that he likes Sakura the way I like him. Should I…tell him my feelings? "Hey, I've been meaning to ask…why did you let yourself almost get killed that day?"

"That day…oh!"

"I mean, why did you go chasing after Sasuke before us? How did you know he left before we did?"

"I…I ran into him…on his way out of the village…"

"Oh. You two were pretty tight huh." I nod.

"I guess…"

"So, you ran into him, right? Did he say anything to you?"

_"Kiro, I love you. That's why I want you to come with me. And that's why it's killing me to stay here. Because you love someone else."_ I touch my lips slightly, remembering that night. Tears fill my eyes again.

"Oh yea, he said something to me."

"What was it?" I take a deep breath, the tears are flowing again.

"He…he said…that he wanted me to go with him…because…because…he loves me…"

"What? Then why didn't you go with him?"

"Because…I don't like him like that…I never did…it'd be like saying that I loved my brother."

"So…do you like anyone…like 'that'?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." I smile and close my eyes. I've finally gotten up the courage to tell him.

"Hey Naruto."

"What?" I open my eyes and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yea." He's in shock. After a moment, he kisses me.

"Hey, there you are, Naruto…anno…" I pull away from Naruto and stare at Neji and Sakura. Neji always seems to end up walking in on an awkward situation involving me. I wipe my face, clearing the tears.

"What's up?"

"We're about to head out, since you're awake, Kiro-kun." Naruto and I nod.

"Okay." Naruto gets up and helps me stand up. I lose my balance and he catches me.

"You okay?" I nod.

"Yea." It's really awkward that I'm taller than Naruto is.

"Let's go." We nod and leave the room.


	7. New Mission

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 6- New Mission**

"I can't believe you kissed Naruto. Did you finally get up the courage to confess? And top of it all, you wore yourself out so much that I had to practically carry you back." I nod and stick out my tongue at Neji.

"He kissed me. And you didn't have to carry me back!"

"Oh, so he likes you too. That's funny. And I did too."

"Is not! It's great!"

"You're such a _girl_."

"No duh, Sherlock. And it's not my fault that you're the only one tall enough to comfortably support me." Neji laughs and nods.

"So, was it the same dream?" I nod.

"Exactly the same."

"Have you figured out who the two strangers are yet?"

"Sai and Yamato? I'm not sure. I know that Yamato looks like Tenzo, the guy I went on that one mission with."

"The ANBU?" I nod.

"Yea. But Sai…I'm clueless. I've never seen him before."

"Except in your dream right? Why won't you ever say what happens? You just give me vague details."

"Because…" Neji laughs slightly.

"Well?"

"Because…you don't need to know. That's why."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you told Naruto."

"That's different. It involves him."

"Oh yea, I figured that because every time you wake up from that dream, you scream for him. You realize that you scared the crap out of me when you woke up in that hospital?" I stick out my tongue and look up. "What? Oh, who's here? Why do you always keep your eyes like that?"

"You forgot that my eyes are even blue right now, so I don't want to hear it. And it's easier to use it all the time than to concentrate on using it when I actually need it."

"Lucky."

"Yea right, even when you're not using Byakugan, you can practically see through walls. And it's Sakura. I'll be back." I leave the room and go out to the street. "What's up, Sakura?"

"Oh, there you are. We're about to head out for the Bridge. Tsunade-shishou want you to come with us." I nod.

"Team Kakashi, right? Is there someone to take Kakashi's place?"

"Yea, I'm not sure who though. Tsunade-shishou said that she already had someone picked out. And there's going to be a person…"

"Filling in for Sasuke." She nods. Mentioning Sasuke is taboo for all three of us, but it's even worse for her. "Let's go then." She nods again and we walk towards the gate.

"Oh, Kiro-kun. You're coming as well?" I pause and stare at Tenzo. The other guy…that's Sai! From my dream! No way.

"Hello again."

"Y-you!"

"So…um…starting today…I'll be filling in for Kakashi…"

"Naruto, you know this guy?"

"Sorry about our earlier encounter. I was just curious to see how strong my future teammate might be…and whether or not I'd eventually have to come to the little boy's aid." That pisses me off, but I control myself. Naruto however…isn't as calm.

"What?!" Sakura holds him back.

"Hey! We have to work together! So don't fight right from the get-go!"

"Um, is it always like this, Kiro-kun?" I nod slowly.

"Yea, Tenzo-kun. Oh, sorry. What are you going by today?"

"Yamato." I freeze. Yamato…and Sai…no way. There's no way that this…this mission to the Tenchi Bridge can't lead up to the event in my dream.

"What did you just say?!" Oh crap. I grab Sakura's shoulders to hold her back.

"Easy, Sakura-chan! Follow your own advice!" She calms down and I let go of her shoulders. Finally, this is calm.

"Anyway…since we're going to be deploying immediately…we really don't have time to socialize."

"Anno, guys, we should go ahead and get the introductions over with."

"Right. And since Kiro-kun is also a Jounin, she will be sharing command on this mission." I nod. That's how it usually is in cases like this. It was difficult sharing command with Neji and Gai-kun.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura desu."

"I'm Sai."

"Izuri Kiro desu."

"All right, now that that's over with…let me explain our mission. The five of us will head to Tenchi Bridge…capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization, and bring him or her back here. This is our best chance…to gain intelligence on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke…information we can then use to plan Orochimaru's assassination…and Sasuke's retrieval. So keep that in mind!" I sigh.

"As soon as everyone's gear is all packed, rendezvous at the main gate. Then we'll depart!" Sai, Naruto, and Sakura nod and the three of them leave.

"You're troubled by something, Kiro-kun." I nod.

"Yes. The last time we worked together, Tenzo-kun, I warned you of my frequent dream."

"Yes. Try to get used to calling me Yamato please." I nod. "Is that dream troubling you?" I nod slightly.

"Yes. Mostly because of the people involved in it. Before today, I only thought it was a simple dream depicting my fear of what will happen when we finally get the chance to bring Sasuke back to the village, but now, it worries me."

"Who was involved?"

"The current team Kakashi. Including Sai, who I have not seen until today."

"That's strange." I nod and turn around.

"I'm going home to notify my roommate that I won't be returning home for a while."

"You don't need to pack?"

"You are well aware that I am ready to leave the village at a moment's notice." Tenzo, no Yamato, nods and I walk home. I'm worried about Sai, in the dream, he had an ulterior mission. I turn into a secluded alley and create a wood clone, which I turn into a cat. "Follow Sai; find out if he has a hidden mission along with this. Hurry." The cat nods and disappears. I walk home, setting up a mental link to my clone cat.

_Sai pauses while packing, to pick up a book. He puts it in the bag and turns at a noise in the room, drawing his sword and blocking the attack of the ANBU that just appeared._

_"Very nice reflexes. But remember…never let your guard down."_

_"What do you want…sir?" The ANBU holds out an envelope, which Sai takes._

_"From Danzou-sama…your top-secret mission." Sai opens the envelope and glances at it. "Listen, this secret mission you are on…is directed by Danzou-sama. The future of Konoha depends on your success."_ Fun, I direct the cat to emerge, to make noise. I get to the house and go to the room.

"What's up?"

"I'm going out on a mission, I figured I'd let you know that I won't be back for a few days."

"Thanks for the warning. Have fun." I laugh.

"Yea. Sure. See you." I leave the house and start for the gate.

_"Just a cat…in any case…mistakes will not be tolerated."_

_"I understand." The ANBU glances at the book, still halfway out of Sai's bag._

_"You…still carry that thing…?"_

_"This is…"_

_"Those of the foundation…have no names…no emotions…"_

_"No past…and no future…there is _only_ the mission."_

_"We are the roots that support the great trunk of Konoha, invisible, from inside the earth…never forget that."_

_"Yes, sir."_ I'm satisfied now. I just need to find out exactly what his mission is. I release the wood clone and wait at the gate for the others. They get here shortly and I straighten up.

"Okay guys, let's go!"

"Go team Kakashi!" I roll my eyes and we head out.

"Hey, Kiro, I only just noticed. Aren't your eyes green?"

"Yea, they change color when I'm using my ability. I'm surprised you didn't notice before, Naruto." He shrugs and glances at Sai. When I think about it, he sort of reminds me of Sasuke.

"What?" Oh great, here we go. "If you keep looking at me…I will hit you."

"What? You think I'm scared of you?" This has trouble written all over it. I glance at Yamato, who nods slightly. If it gets out of hand, one of us will handle it with Mokuton.

"Look, I really don't have anything personal against you."

"Yea, right…"

"I'm just trying out…a certain personality type."

"Well…you're sure doing a crummy job! We don't need someone like you on this team! In fact, I bet we'd be a lot better off without you…jerk!"

"Naruto, calm down! Sai is our teammate now, whether we like it or not! We have to find a way to trust each other. Kakashi-kun taught us all better than that."

"Kiro-kun is right, so please, for Kakashi's sake…lose the attitude, huh?"

"No! He's _not_ one of us! The fifth member of Team Kakashi is Uchiha Sasuke! Even on his best day…all this loser is…all he could ever hope to be…is a Sasuke wannabe! He will _never_ be our teammate!" I touch Naruto's shoulders.

"Calm down."

"Fine by me. The last person I'd want to be compared to…is some traitorous cockroach…who abandoned his village for Orochimaru just because…he wanted to become stronger…"

"How dare you…" I sigh and step in front of Naruto, blocking him and Sakura.

"Listen. Regardless of any of our opinions, since we're on the same team, we shouldn't fight. Naruto doesn't know you all that well yet. But that's no excuse for him to judge you. I'm sorry, please forgive Naruto."

"Kiro…"

"Like I said…fine by me."

"Really? That's good." I gather chakra into my fist and punch him in the face. "Because…I don't care if you forgive me."

"Ah…your smile was a fake."

"While we don't know you very well yet, you know nothing about Sasuke. Don't speak of him like you do. And _never_ speak ill of him around me. Next time, you'll find that you're dead. Now, that's settled. Let's go."

"I'll take care to remember that. That clever use of a fake smile…I'll have to remember it."

"What are you talking about?! How stupid are you?!" I sigh and transport myself to stand beside Yamato. We both use Mokuton. Four Pillar Prison!

"We only have five days to get to Tenchi Bridge."

"Keep it up, you guys, and we'll throw you in a cage!"

"What about you, Kiro?!"

"I'm in charge of this mission, along with Yamato-kun. My actions a moment ago were simply to defuse the situation at hand. And also because Sai pissed me off with his words against Sasuke. Now, I suggest we all shut up and get moving, before someone ends up dead."

"Now, you have two choices. Spend the rest of the day crammed inside a wooden box reacquainting yourselves with the meaning of teamwork…or enjoy a night at a comfortable inn with a hot spring. You don't really know me either…I prefer the kind and gentle approach, but I'm not against using more _draconian_ methods when necessary." They nod quickly and we release the jutsu before heading out again.

"Hey, Kiro-kun, you've worked with him before right? What's the deal?"

"The deal is that he's got about as short a temper as I do, but he's less violent. And he really will resort to shoving you three in a wooden box if that's necessary." Naruto and Sakura nod and we get to the inn.


	8. Tenchi Bridge

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 7- Tenchi Bridge**

"Hey, Kiro, where did you get those scars?"

"Huh? Oh these?" I touch the scars on my shoulder and stomach, where the arrows hit me when I was fighting with Neji against that guy. "When I was helping to follow Sasuke. Neji has the same scars. We were fighting together and got hit."

"Oh, I was just wondering. What hit you?"

"Arrows." Sakura nods slightly.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not comfortable in this setting at all!" What the hell is going on over there? The rest of the girls start laughing. Honestly Naruto. I sigh and get up.

"I'm going to the room, Sakura. See you in a little while." I wrap up in a towel and start to go inside.

"Well, that's enough bonding for me…but before I go, let me share a funny story with you, Naruto. A very long time ago, when he was just a boy, your mentor, Jiraiya-sama came this close to death…having fractured six ribs and both arms and suffered ruptured internal organs. The reason? Supposedly…Tsunade-sama found out that he did…precisely what you're contemplating right about now. So before you hop out of that spring…I suggest you stop and think…how would Sakura or Kiro react…in that very same situation?" I laugh and go inside. Sakura would pound him, but I'd probably drag him to a hidden area and take advantage of the fact that neither of us are currently dressed.

I blush slightly and dry off. I walk by the entrance to the guys side and glance through the wall, sometimes being able to see with as much, if not more, clarity as Byakugan comes in handy. I spot Naruto and blush before turning around. I stop using my ability and go up to the room. Yamato is in the middle of putting a chakra tracer in Sai's food.

"Worried?"

"Tsunade-sama ordered me to keep an eye on him."

"Good thing too."

"Why are your eyes green?"

"My eyes are supposed to be green."

"Why did you say that it's good?"

"Because, I had my suspicions against Sai, because of the dream I mentioned. Also, the weapon he carries is standard issue for the Foundation. I sent a clone to spy on him before we left the village. Another member of the Foundation arrived and handed him a manila envelope with instructions for a top-secret mission, directed by Danzou."

"So, there's the possibility of a betrayal?"

"If we encounter Orochimaru, I have no doubt of it. You are using chakra tracers?"

"I planted some in his clothes when I left the hot spring." I nod.

"And now you're planting it in his food. Taking every precaution."

"How _would_ you have reacted, in that situation?"

"That you told Naruto? Yea, I heard. I know that Sakura would pound him. For me…I'm not sure really. I like him, so…" I blush and shake my head.

"Oh. Sorry to pry."

"Anno, Tenzo-kun…sorry, Yamato-kun. If it comes down to it, what is the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that this meeting is either a trap set by Akatsuki for Orochimaru or by Orochimaru against Sasori. Either way, there's a possibility of Orochimaru's presence at the bridge. With that knowledge, and knowing both mine and Naruto's temper, there is a possibility that one, or both, of us will go berserk."

"That is why I was assigned to this team, you are well aware of the ability of Mokuton to control the Bijuu." I nod.

"If I…if I'm the one that goes berserk, make sure that I'll only be able to hit the enemy and not you guys."

"Sakura and Naruto are aware of your 'berserk mode' right? There shouldn't be anything to worry about from you." I nod slightly.

"I guess you're right. I'm not hungry, so I'll head on to bed." Yamato nods and I go to one of the sleeping areas. I fold my clothes neatly at the head of the Futon and lay down.

*Two days later*

"He betrayed our village and tried to _kill_ you. And you still consider him a comrade?"

"Yes…and I would still do anything to save him. Even team up with you." Naruto turns and walks off. I glance at Sai and follow Naruto.

"This obsession with Sasuke…it's absurd."

"Those two…Naruto and Kiro-kun…they think of Sasuke as a brother." I sigh and Naruto clenches his fist, scratching a tree, before picking up his bag. I touch his shoulder and he looks at me. I smile slightly.

"We'll definitely bring him back. Don't worry about that loser." He smiles back.

"Thanks, Kiro." I nod and we head out. Sakura and Sai are talking about something.

"Can we just go? If we're not in place before noon tomorrow, this mission is over before it's even started." They nod and we head out.

*Next Day*

Yamato goes to the bridge, leaving the four of us hidden in the trees, with the appearance of Sasori.

"Kiro, we can't see from here." I nod and concentrate on my eyes; I haven't been using my ability since we were in the inn.

"Huh? It's Kabuto."

"What's he saying?" I nod slightly and watch the movement of Kabuto's mouth. "_How the time flies. None, I assure you…_he's lying. I can tell. His heart rate is up and he's covering his face. I can't see his mouth anymore. Not without looking through that hood."

"So someone's here?" I nod and move my concentration to the other side of the ravine.

"Orochimaru."

"What?"

"Shut up, we're lucky the wind is blowing so strongly." Naruto nods and we wait for the signal. Oh no! "Guys, get ready to move. Orochimaru is on the move." So it was a trap against Sasori from Orochimaru.

"Hai." I act first, blocking the attack against Yamato by Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai come out and go on the defensive behind me and Yamato. Naruto is partially using the Kyuubi, which means that he's learned how to control part of that chakra. Maybe the chance of him losing control isn't as likely as I thought.

"Well now, isn't this a pleasant reunion. And I see you brought the nine tails child."

"Shut up and go die, Orochimaru."

"You too?" I roll my eyes and pull out my fan. If it comes down to it, I'll finish this on my own. There's too high a risk for the others. Oh shit. Naruto charges in, releasing one tail of the beast.

"Naruto!" It is going to come down to that. "Yamato!" He nods and we both use Mokuton to stop Naruto before he gets out of control. "I'll leave it to you, Yamato." He nods again and I run forward, jumping over Naruto and cutting my wrist. Got it. I start releasing the mark at the same time and hit the second state before I lose control.


	9. Sasuke

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 8- Sasuke**

"You awake yet?" I look around and notice that Naruto is carrying me.

"Yea, where are we?"

"Chasing Sai down. He followed Orochimaru."

"So I didn't get him? Damn. I was hoping…"

"I'm surprised you're awake, looks like you used quite a bit of chakra back there. What was that jutsu? Your 'berserk mode' never looks that creepy."

"Naruto, I can run on my own now." He nods and lets me run beside him. "The mark."

"Oh."

"What mark?"

"That bruise on my neck. Normally, I keep it suppressed, but in this case, against Orochimaru, I decided to use it as well as letting myself go berserk."

"Oh. Kiro-kun, you think you can track them down?" I nod and take the lead.

"This way. They're already at their hideout, but…"

"Go ahead. Leave a wood clone to lead us there." I nod and create a wood clone before speeding up. I catch up with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai easily and sneak into the hideout behind them. I hide just inside the entrance and conceal my presence, watching them through the walls at the same time. I can see them clearly, talking. Let's see, if I put voices with the movements…got it.

_"You're late. You said you were going to help me hone a new jutsu this afternoon, Orochimaru."_

_"If I were you, boy, I'd take a more respectful tone…"_

_"Enough, Kabuto. Our efforts today have been rewarded with a little gift. Someone for our dear friend here to reminisce with…a Shinobi from his dear Konohagakure…"_

_"Humph."_

_"So, you're the famous Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Sai, nice to meet…"_

_"Get lost."_

_"No matter how much I smile…everyone seems to dislike me right away…even Naruto and Kiro…but I can already tell you're nothing like them…so I have a feeling that you and I will get along much better." Sai backs up suddenly and falls down._

_"Sasuke!" Sai is sweating, strange. He shouldn't have emotions._

_"You shouldn't bait Sasuke too much. He's more difficult than I am." It looks like Orochimaru isn't even hurt or tired._

_"I don't care about him. Come on Orochimaru, let's go…"_

_"Naruto's told me a lot about you." Sasuke pauses and glances at Sai as he gets up. "He's been looking for you this whole time, you know. So has Kiro. These last three years…"_

_"Oh yea, them. Let's go, Orochimaru…"_

_"Naruto and Kiro…they think of you as a brother…or so Sakura says."_

_"The only brother I have…I want to kill." Sasuke disappears and Orochimaru hands an envelope to Kabuto._

_"I'm going to join him. Kabuto…why don't you compile a bingo book with these." Kabuto takes the envelope and Orochimaru starts walking after Sasuke._

_"This is…! A copy of the register of black ops members directly assigned to the Hokage…" He flips through the pages. "It seems authentic."_ I sigh. I'm going to have to interrogate Sai before I can follow Sasuke. This place…it's the same as my dream. I'm going to have to be careful. I follow Sai and Kabuto, keeping my distance and keeping my presence hidden. Once Kabuto leaves the room, I pick the lock and go into the room. He turns and faces me. He just summoned a book. The way it looks…it's a bingo book.

"Looks like you found me."

"Yea, what's with the bingo book behind you? Got someone you want to refresh your memory on that you're planning to kill?" I walk over and grab the book before he can hide it. I lean against the desk and flip through the pages. "So…you're here to mark out him." I turn the book around and point at Sasuke's picture.

"Yea."

"Yea, good luck with that. You see. It may not seem like this, but I still consider Sasuke as my _best friend_. You'll have to go through me to get to him. And frankly, if you saw me before, you'll know that I'm not one to mess with." I close the book and put it in Sai's bag as the door opens. Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura walk into the room. "I'll leave him to you guys then. I'll start hunting for Sasuke."

"So he's here?" I nod.

"Yea and I plan to find him." Naruto catches my hand as I walk past.

"Be careful. I remember what you said about your dream."

"No worries. It was just a dream. There's no way I'd let that sort of thing happen to me." Naruto nods and I kiss his cheek. "See you later."

"Yea." I leave the room and turn down the hall, following Sasuke's chakra. He's with Orochimaru; the best chance I have will be when he's alone. Obviously, even the second state of that mark, coupled with going berserk wasn't enough to beat Orochimaru. In that case, even the Kyuubi would have trouble against him. I found him! He's alone now. I turn a corner and go to the room where he is.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" He turns around, it really is him! Huh? This is exactly like the dream…

"Kiro? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, numskull." Suddenly, he hugs me tightly. "Yo, let go. I can't breathe." Sasuke backs up, smiling.

"Sorry. Did you come alone?"

"Of course not. Did you think that Naruto would let me go out hunting your stupid ass down alone? Sakura's here too. I guess I'm the one that found you though." He looks disappointed. Sai? I turn slightly to see black snakes crawling through a crack in the door. This _is_ the dream! "Shit."

"What?" Sasuke sees the snakes and pushes me behind him. I close my eyes when he uses a jutsu that explodes the entire cave. When I open my eyes, I'm still behind Sasuke, but it's really bright, and we're looking down at Sai in the debris.

"Sai! What the hell?!" I run forward, about to jump into the debris to interrogate Sai, but Sasuke grabs my wrist and forces me to stay beside him. "Sasuke, stop. That hurts." Sakura runs out of the remains of the cave and attacks Sai.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sakura."

"Sasuke…don't hurt them."

"S-Sasuke?" Oh no. Naruto runs out and looks up.

"Sasuke…" This is bad. I try to pull my arm out of Sasuke's grip, but he just tightens his hold. I can't feel my hand; he's cutting off the circulation to my hand. I don't want to hurt Sasuke…but…he'll hurt Naruto again if I don't do something.

"So, Naruto. You came too. I suppose this means Kakashi's around somewhere then."

"No, he's not."

"Sorry, but Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his stead. We of team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi huh?" Sai pulls his dagger out and holds it up.

"Sai! You're not still thinking of your mission?!"

"Kiro! What are you doing up there?!" Finally, he notices that I'm up here.

"What does it look like I'm doing up here?! I'm trying to stop Sasuke from breaking my arm!"

"WHAT?!" I have to do something. Oh! I pull out a kunai with my free hand and cut my arm. Sasuke immediately lets go of my wrist and backs up. I jump into the debris and stand next to Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"It's safe, I haven't seen the blood." I close my eyes and hear Naruto rip something and wrap it around the cut. I open my eyes and look up at Sasuke, flexing my hand as feeling returns to it. Wait, if Sasuke was trying to completely cut us off…why did he react to me like that? Does that mean he still…?

"Why Sasuke…?" Huh?

"Naruto…"

"Why, on that day…why didn't you just kill me?! That would've broken it! Or maybe you can't! Maybe you're afraid! Huh?!" Huh? Sasuke moves instantly in front of Naruto, with one arm on his shoulder. So fast…I'd be the only one able to keep up with him!

"S-Sasuke…!" This is really bad. I pull out my fan and watch Sasuke. He pulls a sword out of the sheathe and I react immediately, stepping around behind Naruto and holding my fan up to block the sword just as Sasuke swings. I push chakra into the fan, hardening it with stone. Huh? Sasuke flips Naruto away into the wall and runs Chidori through his sword.

Shit. I back up and pull the chakra out of my fan. He's not going to hurt me. Because if I don't immobilize myself immediately when that happens, his life is in danger. But he's serious if he would use Chidori against me, if only to force me back because of the weakness of earth against lightning. "Naruto!" I jump over Sasuke and run over to Naruto. Sakura rushes at Sasuke. I notice that his eyes are red._ 'Sakura! He's using sharingan! Be careful!'_

Yamato steps in between Sakura and Sasuke to block Sasuke's retaliation, but only get stabbed. Huh? The necklace that Tsunade-sama gave to Naruto fell off…that necklace helps to hold back the Kyuubi! I can sense the seal loosening and I touch Naruto's shoulders. Oh! Sasuke's distracted. The sharingan can control the Bijuu…is he suppressing the Kyuubi? I can tell that Naruto's chakra is returning to normal. I take the distraction to use Mokuton, bringing wood up into a round cage around Sasuke just as Yamato uses Mokuton to remove the sword from his chest.

Sasuke jumps through the wood and back to the level ground. "Sasuke…" Huh? Behind me! I turn around and get ready to block an attack, but Sasuke grabs my hand and pulls me back to where he was a minute ago.

"Kiro-kun!"

"Don't you get it?!!"

"Orochimaru's going to steal your body."

"If it happens, it happens, so be it." Oh no, the chakra he's gathering

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Orochimaru! Orochimaru grabs Sasuke's hand before he can finish the jutsu and Kabuto puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Kiro!"

"I wouldn't use_ that_ jutsu, Sasuke."

"Let go."

"Now…what did I tell you about being more_ respectful_ of Orochimaru-sama…?"

"Why should I stop?"

"You know that the Akatsuki are on the move. We want these Konoha people to get rid of the Akatsuki for us. As many of them as possible…because if other Akatsuki members interfere…it would prevent you from getting your precious revenge…"

"That's a pitiful excuse." Great, I'm stuck getting the circulation to my hand cut off by Sasuke's grip again. Naruto…I have to get back down there…somehow.

"Jeopardize your quest for vengeance…or increase its chance of success…which seems the more prudent choice to you?" Sasuke drops his hand after a moment.

"Bright boy." Naruto and Sasuke lock gazes for a moment before the three around me start to use a jutsu to leave. I notice that they're taking me with them.

"Naruto!!"

"Kiro!" Naruto runs towards us, but disappears. We appear in a brick lined room and I drop to my knees, crying. I couldn't stop that dream from coming true.

"Kiro?" I look up at Sasuke and rip my hand out of his.

"Don't touch me." I get up and turn towards the door. I have to get out of here…somehow…I have to get back to Naruto.

"You won't be able to leave." I look back at Kabuto.

"Watch me." He sighs and pain rips through my neck. I wince and grip the mark, not that it helps. I can't figure out what's going on. The pain increases and I scream, dropping to my knees. I double over in pain and someone grabs my shoulders.

"Stop that, Orochimaru!"

"Agh!"

"Kiro, Kiro, hold on. It's okay." Sasuke pulls me into a hug from behind and I scream again. This pain…it's like nothing I've ever felt before…it's even worse than the one time I almost died. The pain intensifies somehow. What's going on?


	10. Dream

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 9- Dream**

*Sasuke's POV*

Kiro screams again and I tighten my grip around her. I guess she's in too much pain to struggle against me. The only way to get her to calm down is to knock her out, I guess. I concentrate and use a genjutsu to knock her out. She relaxes against me and I glare sideways at Orochimaru. It looked like she and Naruto ended up together before.

*Kiro's POV*

"_Hey Sasuke, are you hungry? I couldn't sleep so I made…Sasuke?" I look around his room. He's gone! And so is his bag. I run out of the house and search for Sasuke. "There you are! What are you doing?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What?" I stare at Sasuke and he turns around. I grab his shoulder. "Sasuke. What are you talking about? Why are you leaving? You're not going to go to Orochimaru are you?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_No. There's no way I'd go with you, or even let you leave. You can't leave us like this. We're your friends. And Sakura…"_

"_I don't care." I frown and back up._

"_Sasuke…don't do this. It's idiotic! You're smarter than this!"_

"_And it's smart to stay here, where I won't get any stronger? All I'd be doing if I stayed would be wasting time on frivolous missions."_

"_Sasuke. You're that obsessed with revenge that you'll kill yourself? That's what you'll be doing if you go to Orochimaru! He's the type that would kill you the moment it was in his interest!"_

"_And it's killing me to stay here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Think about it, Kiro."_

"_What are you talking about? I understand that you want to get stronger so you can kill Itachi, but…" Suddenly, Sasuke grabs my shoulder and kisses me. I back up and slap him. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Kiro, I love you. That's why I want you to come with me. And that's why it's killing me to stay here. Because you love someone else."_

"_Sasuke…I…you're right. I do love someone else." But Naruto…he never even acknowledges me. "You know perfectly well…"_

"_Don't."_

"_Sasuke…I do love Naruto. But I also love you. It's different than with Naruto, but still…you're my best friend! Don't you think that it will kill me to see you leave like this?!" It looks like he has something else to say, but he turns and walks off. If I follow him, I'll just get killed. I turn and run to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama!"_

"_What?" She was sleeping._

"_It's Sasuke. He's leaving!"_

"_What?! You passed the exam, find Shikamaru and…"_

"_There's no time to put a team together! He's leaving now. If we don't follow him immediately, he'll get to the country border and we won't be able to do anything!"_

"_Then go after him alone. In the morning, I'll send Shikamaru and a team after you. Good luck." I nod and leave. I run by the house and grab my weapon scroll and weapons before following Sasuke. Looks like Sakura ran into him. She's asleep on the bench. Probably due to a genjutsu. I run out of the village and hide behind a tree when I spot the Sound Four. They're talking to Sasuke, but I can't hear them. I don't want to risk getting killed by them right now. But if I come out, maybe because of his feelings for me, Sasuke might make them let me live. I see the girl hand something to Sasuke and realize that it's a pill of some sort. No. They put him in a barrel and seal it. Shit._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Crap. Hey fatso, hurry up."_

"_Watch it."_

"_I'll stop her. Go on." I stop in the clearing and face the girl. "Who are you? How did you catch up this quickly?"_

"_I don't think it matters who I am. Besides that I'm going to stop you and your group from taking Sasuke to Orochimaru."_

"_Good luck with that." She pulls out a flute and I quickly put earplugs in._

"_Sound won't work against me. Especially if the sound is the only form of attack."_

"_Shit." I can't hear her, but I can read lips. She pockets the flute and runs after her teammates. I sigh and follow them. She's setting traps the whole way, along with the traps that were already set by her team specifically for pursuit. I stop and look around. There's no way I'm letting them get away. It's getting light already. And I can sense Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Neji following now. I wait for them; the Sound four are resting for some reason._

"_Kiro?"_

"_Yo. It's about time someone caught up."_

"_You've been following already?"_

"_Yea, there are four of them. The same four that were with Orochimaru when he attacked the village. I haven't figured out what their abilities are, except that the girl fights using sound from a flute."_

"_You have earplugs in."_

"_Yea." I pull out the earplugs and smile. "I can read lips, sorry, I completely forgot about the earplugs."_

"_Then how did you know that we were coming?"_

"_I can sense chakra. Anyways. They're resting. We should hurry up." The guys nod and I start running. They follow. I dodge the traps easily, while they have to go around them before they set them off._

"_Slow down, Kiro-kun."_

"_No chance of that." I'm not going to let them get away. Spider thread. They'll be expecting us. I climb up a tree and run along the treetops, to avoid the threads. I sense when the others get caught. What is going on? Their chakra is slowly disappearing. I drop to the ground and look around a tree. It's the large guys. What is his name? I don't remember it being said. Either way it goes, it looks like he's eating the chakra of my friends. It looks like the dome that they're trapped in is weaker on the side farthest away from him. I know what I have to do now. I run around and hide behind the dome. "Neji."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Shush. Kiro-kun?"_

"_Is Shikamaru on the other side of the dome?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_Quickly, tell everyone to get as far away from this side of the dome as you can."_

"_Okay. Guys, go to that side."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll see." I smile when I hear them moving around. Good. I gather chakra into my fist. Daton, Crushing Fist. Stone surrounds my fist and I pound the wall down. "And this is when you say thank you."_

"_You again?!"_

"_I'm going ahead. Catch up." The guys nod and I run past the fat one. After a few minutes, the others catch up. "Where's Chouji?"_

"_Taking care of that guy." I nod and we get closer to the ones from Otogakure._

"_Looks like they're expecting that guy to have stopped us."_

"_Looks like it."_

"_I can get ahead of them, if you come up with something to catch them off guard, we can stop them quickly." Shikamaru nods and explains a strategy. I nod and run ahead, again above the trees._ I bolt upright and look around.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry." Sasuke…? Oh right, they took me with them when…Naruto! I get up and pause, dizzy. I sit down again and hold my head.

"What the hell happened?"

"You woke up in a bad mood."

"Tell me what the hell happened." I remember that I was in pain. And then…passing out.

"Orochimaru wouldn't stop using that jutsu, so I knocked you out with Genjutsu."

"What jutsu?"

"I'm not sure what it is really. Just that he uses it to control the curse mark. Where did you get that scar? The one on your stomach." I touch it slightly and laugh.

"Chasing after you, numskull. How do I get out of here? I want to go home."

"You're stuck here for a while. What happened then? That looks like a pretty bad scar."

"Wouldn't you like to know? Fine. After you left, I went and told Tsunade-sama. She couldn't get a team together fast enough, considering it was the middle of the night, so I followed you on my own. I caught up, but that girl tried to keep me from stopping you. When she realized her genjutsu wouldn't work against me, she followed the others. A team from Konoha was on their way, so I just waited for them. Then, I got ahead of them and some things happened. Chouji was the first to separate from the group, along with that fat guy, I don't know his name."

"Jiroubou."

"Whatever. After that, we caught up to them again and ended up having to split up. The weird spider guy let them run ahead and Neji and I fought him. We fought him, and he got us both with arrows. Both me and Neji were hit twice, here…" I touch the scar on my stomach. "And here." I touch the spot where the scar on my shoulder is. "Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and finding out that you had nearly killed Naruto."

"You sound pissed at me."

"I _am_ pissed at you. I partially understand why you left, but…"

"But what?"

"But…" Sasuke gets up and walks over to me, getting absurdly close to my face.

"Well?"

"Sasuke…too close…"

"I don't think so." I put my hands on his shoulders and push him away.

"Stop." I look at my arm and notice that the piece of Naruto's shirt he tied ever that cut is still there. Sasuke notices it as well and unties it. I snatch the cloth from him and start to stick it in my bag. Then I realize that my bag is missing. Shit. I touch my legs and frown. All of my things are gone. It feels like my Hitai-ate is still there though.


	11. Jutsu

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 10- Jutsu**

*Several Days Later*

"Huh?" I open my eyes and look around. This isn't the room I went to sleep in. And this isn't a comfortable position, standing with my arms over my head. I move slightly and chains rattle. Oh great. I'm chained to something. I look up and sigh. There's a chain linked from my hands to the wall. It's not very long…but I don't think I'd be able to break it. Great, it looks like I wasn't able to avoid Kabuto's experiment this time around. I'm sore all over.

It feels like I've been attacked by needles. I take a deep breath and look down, hoping I don't see something I don't want to…I sigh again. Figures. Someone changed my clothes. Meaning I'm only in my underwear. This is annoying. Mokuton. I turn my arms into wood and expand them until the shackles on my wrists break. I lower my hands and return them to normal while looking around the room. This is pointless.

And there's a trap set in front of me in the event I manage to get free. I smirk. They're stupid. I put my hands together and teleport myself back to the room I went to sleep in. "And there are my clothes." I pick up my shirt and skirt and start feeling along the back seam of the skirt. "Found you." I pull the needle out of the seam and close my eyes while I slide it into a scar on my upper arm. I use several hand signs and the needle activates in the vein. I'll have enough time before it puts me in a near death state to get dressed and send a note to Neji. He has a scroll that will summon me and all of my belongings back to our room in the event that something happens to me that forces me to use this jutsu.

I get dressed, and write out the note. _'__Neji, I'm sure that Naruto or one of them told you the moment they got back to the village, if they're back yet. I have no idea how long I've been gone. Anyways, I'm in trouble and having to use _that_ jutsu. Thanks. Kiro.'_ I send the note to the house and hope that Neji gets me home before anyone here figures out what I'm up to. A slight pain shoots through my arm and I lose feeling in my left side. I stumble to the bed and lay down just as I lose feeling in every part except my head. This is going to be fun. From the neck up, it actually hurts as the numb sensation spreads until I pass out.

*Sasuke's POV*

Huh? When did they let Kiro back into the room? I thought that Kabuto finally got hold of her for some experiment or another last night while she was sleeping. She's sleeping. That's strange. I walk over to the bed and touch her shoulders.

"Kiro, wake up." No response. It doesn't look like she's breathing. I check for a pulse and frown. I can't find a pulse. I get up and notice a note on the desk. I pick it up and open it.

'_Kiro-kun, what the hell's going on that would force you to use _that_?! And I lost the stupid scroll. I'll have to look and see if Gai has the second copy still, otherwise, you're shit out of luck sis. Good gods I hope you haven't already done it. I'd have to kill you for real if I ever see you again. You're a shithead. Neji.'_ What the hell? What is _that_? And what scroll? I set the note down and sit down.

*Neji's POV*

I can't believe I haven't gotten a reply from Kiro yet. She's such a shit. And what the hell would force her to put herself in a near death state that blocks anyone from even touching her besides normal skin contact? She had better hope that Gai has that second copy that she gave him, just in case I lost my copy. Where the hell is he? I sigh and head for the training grounds. If I can't find Gai anywhere in the village, he'll be there. And he is. When he notices me, I wave and walk over.

"What's up?"

"It's Kiro. I just got a note from her. Apparently she's in trouble."

"Meaning?" He's so dense.

"Meaning she used that jutsu she was working on. The one that puts her in a near death state. For recovery purposes."

"I thought you had a scroll to use to bring her to the house."

"I did. It's vanished. You still have that second copy right."

"She gave me a copy?" I sigh.

"I guess that means no." Fuck. I turn and head home. I _might_ be able to track her through that note she sent. If I can figure out that stupid machine she built and left at the house. I get into the room and set up the machine, with the note on the receiving platform. I hope this works.

*Kiro's POV*

_"Kiro-chan, come over here and I'll show you that kunai maneuver I said I would teach you."_

_"Coming, Oka-chan!" I run out of the house and into the yard. It's not raining for once. Oka-chan hands me a kunai and helps me with the maneuver. I laugh when I mess up and nick my finger with the weapon._

_"Oh dear. Nagato, will you get me a band-aid for Kiro? She nicked herself."_

_"Sure, Oka-chan." Oka-chan bends down and examines the cut._

_"Here, Oka-chan." Blood…it's kind of pretty…a pretty shade of red._

_"Kiro?" Oka-chan looks at me, frowning slightly at something. She takes my hand and starts to put the band-aid over the cut. I can't control my body! My left hand swings around and punches her across the yard._

_"Kiro-neechan, what's wrong with you?! Oka-chan's just trying to help!" What's wrong with me? Oka-chan gets up and walks over to me, smacking my hand for hitting her._

_"Kiro, what was that for?" Suddenly, I hit her again and black out. When I wake up, I look around and see_

_"Oka-chan!" I shake her shoulders and notice that she's covered in blood. I look at myself and see that I'm covered in blood too! I scream and back away from Oka-chan. I trip back on something and scream again when I see that it was my older brother, Masaki that I tripped over. "Onii-san?" What happened? He's dead too. I scramble to my feet and look around the yard. Otou-chan…my baby brother Mizu…everyone in my immediate family except Nagato-niichan…they're dead!_

_I run into the house and scream when I see that every other member of the clan is dead. Did I…was it me that killed them? What happened while I was unconscious? I stare at my hands. Whose blood is on my hands? I drop to my knees and start crying. Someone touches my shoulder and I look up. "Na-Nagato-niichan…no! Get away!" I start to back away, but he pulls me in a tight hug._

_"Kiro-chan, it's okay. You're okay now." I cry on him for a while._

_"Nagato-niichan…what happened to everyone?"_

_"You don't remember?" I shake my head. "It's better that way."_

_"I…I did it…didn't I?" I feel Nagato-niichan nod and I start crying again. He rocks me, trying to calm me down._

_"It's okay. Calm down, Kiro-chan."_

_"But…! Why? Why don't I remember?"_

_"Shush, calm down. Everything's fine now. You're okay." He finally gets me calm and lifts my face so I'm looking at him. I never noticed that his eyes look like ripples instead of normal. "Huh, your eyes are back to normal."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Before, your eyes were solid black. They're back to being green though now. Come on, let's get cleaned up huh." I nod and Nagato-niichan helps me stand up. He winces at some pain._

_"Nagato-niichan, are you hurt?"_

_"I'm fine. Let's get going." He takes my hand and we walk out of the house and to the river. Nagato-niichan pulls my shirt off and I squeal._

_"Nagato-niichan!" He tickles my stomach and dunks my shirt in the water before picking me up and tossing me in the river. I splash in the water and laugh while I clean up. Nagato-niichan pulls his shirt off and jumps in the water as well, swimming towards me to swing me out of the water and catch me. I swim away from him, towards the bank and grab a branch when the current picks up._

_The rain in another part of the country must have flooded the river. "Nagato-niichan!" I splutter as water fills my mouth. Strong arms wrap around my waist and get me out of the water and onto the shore. Nagato-niichan gets caught in the flood waters again and gets swept away. My shirt is over there, away from the water. "Nagato-niichan!! I'm coming!" I grab my shirt and pull it on before running down the river, trying to follow Nagato-niichan. He disappears under the water and doesn't come up. "Nagato-niichan!!!" I start crying again and stare at the river._

_I jump when I hear someone behind me. I turn and stare at the two Shinobi behind me. Those outfits…they're ANBU!_

_"So…you're the kid that was seen running from the Izuri place after the slaughter."_

_"Your Izuri Kiro right? Why would you be running away? And who was that boy with you?" I can't talk. I'm petrified. I nod in answer to the first question._

_"If you don't talk, we'll have to force it out of you." One of them walks up to me and lifts my hand. There's blood under my nails!_

_"Whoa! Whose blood is this, kid? Well?" I pull my hand out of his and stare at them both. That look in their eyes…they plan to kill me! I turn and start running along the river, towards the Land of Fire I hope._

"_You're not getting away!"_

"_Stupid idiot! Get back here!" Shit, I'm going to get caught at this rate!_

"_Get away!" I shriek and lift the ground behind me with a jutsu, to try to slow down the guys chasing me. The border! I smile and push myself faster. Once I'm inside the Land of Fire, they can't do anything. I get past the border and stop to catch my breath. They've stopped chasing me, which means I'm safe for now_

"_I wonder why those guys were chasing that little boy. He looked about six. Isn't your little brother about that age now?"_

"_How cruel. They were Amegakure, so I understand though. I wonder where the kid disappeared to." Who are they? I look around the tree and spot two guys with Hitai-ate on. Dang! I'm stuck. They think I'm a boy?! That's so stupid._

"_Hey, I think I see someone." One of them is staring straight ahead, there's a family crest on his shoulder. I can see it._

"_In your blind spot, Hyuuga?"_

"_I can see a shoulder. The rest of the person is in my blind spot, yes." The strange flame on his shoulder that must be the Hyuuga crest! I'm dead if they figure out why I'm here. I look at my hand. I'm perfectly healed. Did that happen while I was…? The other guy has a crest on his back, a strange circle with a line underneath, in two colors._

"_Come out, we've spotted you." The second guy turns and I see that his eyes are red. Is that the sharingan?! I'm really dead. Up against two of the famous clans, I'm seriously dead now. Though it would be fitting for what I just did. The reason for my flight. I take a deep breath and step out from behind the tree._

"_What's wrong, kid? Why were those guys chasing you?" I can't find my voice._

"_Hey, Uchiha, you're scaring him." I want to say that I'm a girl, but I'm terrified._

"_Sorry. Hey kid, what's wrong?"_

"_Hey, you must be tired from running from those guys. Uchiha, you finish the patrol, I'll take this guy to the village to rest." The one with sharingan, Uchiha, nods and the other picks me up. "That was a pretty strong jutsu you used back there. You okay?" I nod and the guy smiles. "Can you talk?" I nod. "You must be really scared then, if you can't say anything." I nod again. He's really nice. I look up when he stops walking. We're at a village. "Hey, I'll take you to my place so you can rest. Later, you can talk to us about what happened. Okay?" I smile and nod, touching my chin and then putting my hand out flat. The sign for thank you. He laughs. "Hyuuga Hiro desu, by the way." I nod and he stops in front of a fence._

"_Hiro-kun! You're home early."_

"_Ririn-san, please get Hiyashi-sama. I need to speak with him."_

"_About that kid on your back?" He nods and the girl runs off._

"_Hiyashi-sama ha dare?"_

"_Oh, you found your voice. He's the head of my clan. Uchiha will talk to the head of his family and then we'll speak with the Hokage about your living arrangements here." I nod and he goes inside a small house. He sets me down and I stare at the boy across the room. He stares back at me._

"_Who are you?" He's kind of scary._

"_I-Izu-Izuri Ki-Kiro…desu." I even have a boy's name. Figures._

"_Neji-kun, you're only scaring Kiro-kun even more. He's had a rough day."_


	12. Rescued

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 11- Rescued**

"Kiro-chan, wake up." That voice…it's familiar. I open my eyes and look around, meeting eyes with a stranger with the same eyes…as Nagato-niichan. Why had I forgotten him until now? I had forgotten all of my brother's names until just now. Masaki-Niisan…Mizu-Niichan…Nagato-niichan. This guy isn't Nagato-niichan though. I sit up and back away from him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"Calm down, Kiro-chan. It's me, Nagato. Oh. Konan."

"Yes?" A woman walks over. That cloak…Akatsuki! I back away even more and hit the wall.

"Please, take my little sister to my real body." She nods and holds her hand out to me.

"I'm Konan. Nice to meet you." Sister?

"You're not…Nagato-niichan…" The guy sighs and Konan takes my hand. I almost pull my hand away, but for some reason, I suddenly trust her. What's going on? What's wrong with me? The smell…it smells like rain. "Where am I?"

"Amegakure." Home? No! I can't be here! Konan opens a hole in the wall and takes me down a hallway into a long room with six strange beds lining the walls. There are people in those beds! Konan lets go of my hand and I walk over to investigate one of the bodies. Black cloak, with red clouds on it…a cut Amegakure Hitai-ate…six black piercings along his chin, one through his nose and stuck under either eye, and one in the top of each ear, as well as directly under the bottom of his Hitai-ate…and bright red hair, like the other guy. But the other guy had six pierces down his nose and a crap-load of them in his ears. This is weird; I back up and bump into the first guy.

"Calm down. No one here is going to hurt you." I nod slowly and jump at a noise down the hall. A light comes on and I gasp. There's a guy in a chair at the back of the hall, with giant black things sticking out of his back. That looks like…a very old…

"Nagato-niichan?" He nods slightly and the first guy goes to the empty bed. I gasp when he lies down and the flow of chakra in his body completely stops. "What…?"

"Don't worry."

"How…how am I here?"

"We found you, abandoned in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. We've been tracking him down."

"Why?"

"Orochimaru was once a member of Akatsuki. He betrayed us, and knows too much."

"Oh. That makes sense then. Anno, Nagato-niichan, I thought you…"

"Oh no. I survived the flood. I almost went searching for you, but when Itachi joined and told me that you were safe in Konoha, I didn't worry about it. But, why were you with Orochimaru?" I glare at the floor. I really need to get home. I'm sure that Naruto is worried sick about me, if he's not out looking for me right now.

"I was kidnapped." I wonder how long I was out. That jutsu is supposed to only last for about forty-eight hours. Did they abandon that hideout when they discovered that I was 'dead'?

"Really? What happened?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. I was worried about you for a while, Kiro-chan. When they found you, you weren't breathing."

"Oh, it's a jutsu that I created. It's a self induced state of near death." I lift my sleeve, close my eyes, and pull out the needle that was still in my arm. I hold the needle between my teeth and quickly heal the wound before pulling my sleeve back down and pulling a cloth out of…my bag! I have my bag! I clean the needle of blood and gather water into the cloth to remove any blood before I open my eyes. I check myself and smile. My bag, and my weapons, and my scrolls…they're all here. I sigh in relief. I'm armed again. I never feel quite comfortable if I'm totally unarmed. I touch my forehead, to verify that my Hitai-ate is still in place. Good. "Thank you for getting me out of there, but I should get going. Um, it's nice to meet you, Konan-san. And it's good to see you again, Nagato-niichan. Oh, what happened to you?"

"I'd rather not say." I nod slightly and start walking. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. I have a feeling my teammates are worried sick about me." I leave the hall and walk out to the balcony to look around. This is the tallest tower in the village. I take a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the rain, and turn. There's someone behind me! I stare at the guy. What's with that mask? His chakra…it's as sinister as the Bijuu. I back up instinctively and almost slip off of the balcony. I look through the mask and see that he has sharingan! No way. The only people that are alive that have that are Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi!

He steps towards me, causing me to take another step back and slip off the balcony. I gasp and catch myself on the ledge. I'm not going to be able to hold on for very long in the rain! "Nagato-niichan! Tasukete!" I lose my grip with one hand and scream. Shit. I close my eyes and bite the thumb of my free hand. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" I hold my hand out and hear the poof as the summon works. I open my eyes and smile when I see a large bird.

"Kiro-sama! What are you doing hanging from that ledge in this absurd weather? You'll catch cold."

"Never mind that now, Kai, help me out! I'm about to fall!" The bird nods and gets under me. I let go of the ledge and land on his back. "Thank you. Please, take me back to Konoha."

"Yes ma'am." I grip the feathers between Kai's shoulders and he flies to the village, landing on top of the office building and disappearing. I catch myself and look around. I'm back. Now…how to get down from here? A door opens behind me and I turn around.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"I thought I heard something up here. Looks like you managed to rescue yourself, Kiro-kun." I nod.

"Yea. I guess I did." I can't tell her that I was rescued by my brother and the Akatsuki. "I bet Naruto's out trying to find me huh?"

"Actually, no. I wouldn't let him do that. Even Team Gai is worried about you though. You should find them and let them know you're okay." I nod.

"Yes Ma'am! Are they in town?"

"Your team is, but Team Gai just left on a mission." I nod and walk over to Tsunade-sama.

"Then I'll go search for them. Thank you." She nods and I go into the building, running when I hit the stairs and sliding down the rail. My brother's alive! Granted, he's in Akatsuki, but still. I thought that Nagato-niichan was dead. It's great that he's still alive! I can't get over those six other guys though. It was obvious that they were all dead, there was no chakra in their bodies, but the one guy was walking around while Nagato-niichan was confined to that chair. Maybe those things sticking out of his back have something to do with it. I skip out of the office and start for the hospital. It looks like Kakashi is still there. Maybe Naruto and Sakura will go there to visit him. Oh! They're up there! I sign in at the desk and go up to the room. "Kakashi-sensei…on our last mission, we…"

"Yamato told me everything. All about Sasuke and Kiro too…" I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Kakashi-kun! Did you miss me?!" I walk into the room and get attacked by Naruto. "Naruto…can't breathe…let go." He backs up and grins at me.

"How did you manage?!" I laugh and rub the back of my neck.

"I'm not really sure…"

"You went berserk on them and got out that way huh?! If you don't remember."

"I didn't say that I don't remember. It's just…I'm not sure _how_ I got out. I went to sleep and woke up on the roof of the office building."

"So, did you manage to gather any information?"

"No. Unfortunately. I was too busy…um, never mind." I was too busy dodging Kabuto.

"You couldn't…?"

"Talk Sasuke into coming back? No." I touch my neck, remembering what happened immediately after they took me.

"Kiro? You okay?" I nod and drop my hand.

"Yea, I'm fine. But we don't have much time left before it's too late to save Sasuke. We have to come up with something."

"Kiro, I've been wondering something. Do you only use Wood Clones?" I nod.

"Yea. I suck at Kage-bunshin and any other type."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Anyways."

"We weren't strong enough to bring him back."

"In that case, you just need to get even stronger than that. As I see it, Sasuke's rate of maturation isn't ordinary…and according to Tsunade-sama, it's possible they're augmenting his training with drugs and kinjutsu…courtesy of Kabuto."

"They are. I spent half a day dodging Kabuto and his damned experiments."

"What?!" I shrug.

"I'm fine. There's not anything he could do to me anyways."

"What about your eyes?" I smile.

"There's no way that someone as stupid and pigheaded as Kabuto could even _begin_ to comprehend my eyes. Hell, I don't even understand half of my ability. So let's leave it at that and move on. And there's no way we can find a way to understand those that experiment on living humans."

"Which is why the only thing we _can_ do, is super-accelerate your own growth."

"But how?"

"You think I've just been sleeping and doing nothing this whole time? I've been brainstorming…and that's how the idea came to me. But, this method is more suited to Naruto…or rather; it will _only_ work with Naruto. And if it does pan out…Naruto, you may even surpass me." I almost laugh.

"I still beat him to the punch there. What kind of training are you talking about?"

"Kiro's right, I'd have to surpass _her_ if…"

"You may be able to do that as well. Again, if it pans out. I'll be working with you one-on-one…it'll be training like you've never done before."

"Never…? How…?"

"We'll create an ultimate Ninjutsu, only for _you_. This new jutsu will be even more powerful than Rasengan. But in order to attain the power that you'll need for it…you'll have to train with intensity unlike any you've known." I wonder how tough his training was with Sasuke so he could learn Chidori in less than a month. From what he's talking about here…impossible. "It's not like some character in a book; you can't get stronger in just a few days. And it won't be like a pre-existing jutsu such as Rasengan…that we can break down and work on in simpler stages."

"Massive amount of time…? But we just told you, we're out of time! Sasuke's almost…"

"That's why I figured out a way to do it in a short period."

"H-how…?"

"Well…" The door opens and Asuma walks in with his team.

"Hiya!"

"Asuma-sensei, could you at least knock first?!"

"How you feeling, Kakashi?"

"Hey, if it isn't Naruto, Sakura, and Kiro. Back already? You're that kid from…"

"Oh!" Huh?

"Naruto, did something happen between you, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai?" He nods slightly.

"Hi."

"Kiro, you managed to ditch the Chunin exam." I shrug.

"Duty elsewhere called. Not my fault I was reassigned teams. And besides, I would have been stuck ditching anyways, the other team I would have been on was sent on the same mission. So, nyah." Shikamaru sighs and I smile.

"You're the embodiment of evil, ditching." I stick out my tongue.

"Still not my fault."

"Hey, take it easy on her; she just got back from being abducted."

"Really? By who?" I glare at Sakura and sigh.

"Orochimaru."

"Huh. Tsunade-sama told me about that. Next time, I'll help."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you all go ahead to the barbeque house? Team Kakashi, you're welcome to join us."

"Wahoo! Barbeque!"

"Nice!"

"I'm buying. But in the mean time…Kakashi and I have some business to discuss."

"Hey! Wait a sec! Kakashi-sensei, what about that training you were telling me about?!"

"Right, hm…well! We'll get back to that later!"

"What?! Aw, man! Just when I was getting all excited!" I sigh and touch Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll get over it. Come on." We go to the barbeque house and get a table. Shikamaru disappeared. And he says I'm bad about ditching.


	13. Training

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 12- Training**

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?"

"Home. He's gotta go collect medicinal antlers with his dad or something."

"Huh. But he's always celebrated mission completions with us before…how odd…"

"Well, since he's not here…I get Shikamaru's!"

"Hey Chouji! We should introduce ourselves to Sai before we start eating."

"Oh, right…"

"Chouji, you're drooling." He wipes his face and I giggle.

"Thanks…"

"Er, I'm Akimichi Chouji of the Akimichi clan. Nice to meet you, uh, Sai."

"Nice to meet you too, uh…" Oh no, he's searching for a word. If he says anything about Chouji's weight…! "Chub…" Naruto and I cover his mouth.

"Don't ever say chubby or anything similar around Chouji, it's taboo. He'll kill you."

"You were about to say something?"

"Oh…no, no."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. My parents own Yamanaka Flowers. Nice to meet you!" She's flirting…crazy.

"Nice to meet you, um…you're beautiful." Huh? Oh no, he's dead on Sakura's end. She's pissed now.

"Beautiful!! You call her beautiful?!" I flinch as Sakura pounds him and we start eating.

"So! Um, Kiro-kun, you were kidnapped on that mission right? How did you get back?"

"Not this again. I don't know. I think someone might have taken me out of the hideout while I was sleeping or something. I went to sleep and when I woke up, I was on the roof of the office building."

"Really? Wow."

"Man, I was hoping to get an action story out of you. You always come back from big missions like that with awesome stories!" I shrug.

"Life happens. Hey Chouji! I was going for that piece!"

"Last bite." I sigh and put the chopsticks down, sticking my tongue out.

"Picky fatso." He glares at me and everyone at the table is suddenly very apprehensive. I glare right back at Chouji and he shoves the piece of meat into his mouth.

"Hey, how come you survived calling him that?" I shrug and wave my hand at the waiter. He nods and goes to the back to bring out more meat.

"Gosh, I don't see how you can eat twice as much as Chouji and keep that figure." I smirk.

"It's a gift. Called a high metabolism."

"Yea, yea, you always say that. Tell us something we don't know, Miss Boulder." I glare at Chouji for a moment and laugh.

"And I get away with calling him that because he knows that if he tries anything, his fat ass will get flattened."

"Watch it, Kiro-kun." I stick out my tongue and turn a piece of meat that the waiter just put on the grill for us.

"I still don't get it. It's dangerous for anyone but Kiro or Shikamaru to say anything about his weight." Chouji shrugs and I grab the first piece of meat.

"We're gonna be here a while."

"How many rounds have you two gone through this time?"

"Oh, hey Asuma. Kurenai. And we've only gone through, what, three rounds now?"

"Racing with Chouji to see who finishes first?"

"Nope. We all know that Chouji will get full first."

"And _that's_ why you can go for five or six days without eating! You stuff yourself in one sitting."

"Actually, you can ask anyone who's actually seen me sit down to a meal, even at Ichiraku; I eat more than Chouji almost regularly. It's just convenient that I can go without food for several days if I'm on a mission that prevents that."

"Yea, you're lucky."

"Only in that. You see how tall I am?! It's almost to the point that Gai's almost the only person tall enough to handle me if I'm out."

"Yea, that's kind of creepy." I nod and grab another bite of meat.

"Everything about Gai is creepy."

*Next Day*

"What's Kiro doing here?"

"I'm helping with your training."

"You may be able to…" I smile at Kakashi.

"This is training specifically for Naruto right? I doubt I'll be able to handle it." I wink at Naruto and he laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you know…it's been a while since you've taught me, Kakashi-sensei. Don't know why, but I like this…"

"Laugh while you still can." I sigh.

"You're about to go into a spill aren't you? I get the jest of this, so I'll make it simple."

"Go ahead." I nod and step closer to Naruto.

"First things first, we're trying to come up with an even more powerful technique than Rasengan, right? So, to be simple. With Rasengan, you form your chakra into a ball in your hand and control the flow." Naruto nods. "So, there's another thing that makes powerful jutsu. Change in nature. The element. Like…Chidori, it's a lightning attack. All there is to that is gathering a bunch of lightning based chakra into your hand. So, to make an even more powerful jutsu that's just for you, we need to do two things. One, find out what element you work best with, and two, put together both changes to match that."

"Right. So…how do we find out what element I am? And how are we gonna cut down the time like you said?!" I laugh and look at Kakashi.

"Multiple Kage-bunshin."

"How will that help?" I laugh.

"I get it! When you use Kage-bunshin, after you release the jutsu, you learn everything that your doppelgangers learned. Brilliant Kakashi!"

"Huh?"

"I just said. Basically, if you use a Kage-bunshin and do the exact same training with it, when you release the jutsu, it's like you trained for twice as long. If you do the same with a hundred, it turns the amount of training into a thousand times normal. Okay, to make it simpler, why don't both of you guys use Kage-bunshin?" They nod and use the jutsu.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu."

"Now, send the doppelgangers over there, out of sight. In a few moments, you'll find out what they did." The clones nod and walk off.

"What are they doing?"

"You'll see in a minute." After a minute, the clones release the jutsu and Naruto stares at me. "Well? What did they do?"

"We played Roshambo, and I won!"

"Now do you understand? What I said about the training." Naruto nods and I look at Kakashi. He nods and reaches into his bag.

"I get why you're so strong, Kakashi-sensei! This is how you've been training!"

"Nope."

"But…" I sigh.

"Just because someone can use Kage-bunshin, doesn't mean they can keep it up for very long. Not everyone has as much chakra as you do, Naruto."

"Then how come…? Hey, Kiro, you're twice as strong as me, and you've beat Kakashi-sensei, have you…?"

"Nope. I can't use Kage-bunshin. Or any other type of clone for that matter. I'm stuck with Wood clones. And that doesn't have the same effect as Kage-bunshin. I can actually see through my clones' eyes."

"No, Kiro has an unknown amount of chakra at her disposal, probably more than you."

"I'm gonna work on training how to tap into that chakra and use it to the max. I'm ten times stronger when I'm in 'berserk mode', but even that, plus using the curse mark, which adds to that strength by ten, I couldn't beat Orochimaru. That means I'm not going at my full power even like that."

"Anyways, the element."

"Right." Kakashi pulls out some Litmus Paper and pulls one page off, handing it to me. "We'll figure out what element you have with this. It's paper that reacts to chakra to show what element you're using. Almost everyone fits into one or more of the five elements, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. The element, or elements, in your chakra determine which style of jutsu you specialize in. The Uchiha clan, for example, mostly have fire based chakra, so they excel in fire style. Chidori is Raiton."

"So…Sasuke has both fire and lightning?" I nod.

"Yep."

"What about you, Kiro?" I smile and hold out my hand. Kakashi sighs and hands me a second slip of paper. I hold each in one hand and push earth and water based chakra through each hand. One slip of paper crumbles, while the other gets soggy. Kakashi takes another and pushes chakra into it. The paper in his hand crinkles. I hold up my hands.

"With earth nature, the paper crumbles, water, it gets wet, fire, the paper burns, wind, it tears, and lightning, the paper will wrinkle." Kakashi hands Naruto a slip and he pushes chakra into it. The paper rips in half.

"Okay then. We'll start with wind change in nature training."

"Anno, Kiro, what does your wood style fall under?" I laugh.

"You saw me use both earth and water a minute ago. Wood style is a combination of those two elements. Is Yamato coming?"

"No, that's why I asked you to come. You can use the same jutsu to suppress the Kyuubi." I nod and back up.

"In that case. I'll show you." I put my hands together. Daton, Rampart of Flowing Soil! The ground underneath me rises to create a cliff in front of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey! What?!" I smile and change signs. Suiton, Art of the Waterfall Basin! "Wow!"

"Almost everyone, once you hit the Jounin level, has at least two natures. I can use more than lightning you know."

"So…plus your wood style, that makes three?!" I sigh.

"Nope. There isn't a 'Wood Nature'. Mokuton is a combination of Daton and Suiton. Look. I use earth with one hand and water with the other…" I put my hands together and trees sprout all over the cliff I just created.

"Wow!!!" I laugh and jump down to stand beside Naruto.

"It's not that hard to use two elements separately, but to use them simultaneously, that requires a Kekkei Genkai. Hm, for another example. You remember that kid Haku that we fought?"

"Yea."

"He had a Kekkei Genkai called Hyoton, ice style. He was able to manipulate wind and water changes in nature simultaneously to create ice."

"And that's why I couldn't copy it with my sharingan. I can't copy Kiro and Yamato's Mokuton either."

"Time to start you training. I'll get set up."

"What about Shikamaru's Kagemane, or Chouji's art of expansion? How do Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu work?" I sigh and glance at Kakashi.

"Hm, it's going to make the explanation too long, and you'll only get confused in the end."

"We should keep that explanation for another time. We really should start the exercise."

"You'll be taking a leaf between your two palms and cutting it in half with your chakra." I walk in front of the pool created by the waterfall and set up for the suppression. One pillar for each tail, with three spots in front of me. I nod and sit down.

"How many clones do I need?"

"Let's see…at one leaf per clone, this many." Kakashi points at a tree and Naruto nods.

"Ready, Kiro?"

"Yep." I start the jutsu while Naruto starts working on trying to cut the leaves.

"You said that you're training?"

"Currently, I'm inhabiting a wood clone and my real body is at one of the other training grounds, working. I said before that I can see through the eyes of my clone, in truth, I can freely go between every clone I currently have created. It's a shared mind. And I think that somehow, it's more advanced than Tenzo-kun's wood clones, he has to have a radio to communicate with his clones, and he can only create one at a time. I've created about ten total at a time."

"He's still using Yamato right?" I nod.

"I know that. However, I'm not the type that takes easily to using a new name for someone."


	14. Shooting Star

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 13- Shooting Star**

I pick up the picture of our team and sigh. I only just noticed that I was already almost as tall as Kakashi at that point, when we were twelve. Wow. That's pretty sad. I set down the picture and leave the room quietly. It's the middle of the night, but I have to practice with tapping into and using _all_ of my chakra. And there's not much time left to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. It looks like Naruto's moved on to the second exercise already. I remember earlier, Naruto was complaining about not being able to use enough clones to do it, and I extended both the branch he was standing on and the waterfall to fit a hundred doppelgangers. And then Tenzo showed up to relieve me. I pause at the road and look up.

"A shooting star huh?" I sigh and close my eyes, to make a wish. I know what I want…my team back together…Sasuke…I open my eyes and clench my fist. "Here we go." I run to the training ground where I was training earlier and get to work. My goal is to do the same as Naruto, though I'm using my own way to train with what I have. Even Kakashi doesn't know that I can use lightning, as well as wind and fire. I'm honing those three natures and trying to add one of the five elements to Rasengan, if not all of them.

While Naruto might be able to create a wind based Rasengan, I may succeed in creating a fire, lighting, earth, and even a water based Rasengan. I've already mastered Chidori, a long time ago. I just have to do similar with Rasengan or create a completely new jutsu. I concentrate and create ten Wood Clones. Two work with each element. While I personally work on concentrating to tap into the chakra that I never use consciously. I sit down and close my eyes to concentrate. "Is something wrong, Ino-san?"

"What are you doing?"

"I _was_ trying to concentrate, however you just broke my concentration." I stand up and face her.

"Oh, um, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." I nod and start walking to the office. I get there and notice that there's a monk in the office with Tsunade-sama. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. Kiro, your tracking ability is pretty strong right?" I nod.

"Yes, Ma'am. Why?"

"The Fire Temple was attacked by Akatsuki. Chiriku, a monk there, as well as a former Shinobi twelve, fought and was killed."

"Do we know which Akatsuki?"

"No." I nod slightly.

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"I want you to go with Asuma and his new team. I'm sure you can be of assistance." I nod and bow. "All twenty of the newly formed cells are on the roof. Come with me." I nod and walk with Tsunade-sama and the monk to the roof. I spot Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo in the same line and get behind Izumo.

"You're working with us, Kiro-kun?"

"Yep. Apparently, Tsunade-sama thinks my tracking skills will come in handy." And on top of that, I work well with these four. Tsunade-sama explains what happened and the mission for all twenty squads. She dismisses us and we head for the shrine.

"We'll start at the shrine and see if we can track them from there." We start running and I notice that Asuma isn't smoking.

"Something wrong, Asuma-kun?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not smoking. Did you kick the habit?" He shrugs and we get to the temple. It looks like a burial grounds.

"Where's Chiriku's body?"

"Actually, we have not been able to locate Chiriku-sama's remains."

"Uh, Asuma-taicho?"

"What is it, Izumo?"

"I hate to bring this up, but…Chiriku-sama's head commands a bounty of 30 million Ryo on the black market. Perhaps the Akatsuki…"

"Probably."

"Collection office, huh? Which mean the enemy is lugging around a body, right?"

"Izumo, where's that collection office?"

"Which one? There are five in this vicinity alone."

"Kiro, can you track them?" I nod slightly and spread out my awareness. I pick up the residual chakra of the two Akatsuki and follow the trail to…

"Found them. Let's go."

"Wait, Sarutobi Asuma-sama. Please allow us to pray for you…who are about to engage in battle." We nod and the priest prays.

"Thank you very much."

"That waistcloth…just like Chiriku, you also are a former Guardian Shinobi Twelve, with a bounty on your head. Please be careful."

"Oh, please don't worry about me. My head…is worth another 5 million Ryo more than Chiriku's. I'm not going down that easily."

"And besides, with the Black Dart on our team, we're not gonna lose." I laugh and rub my neck. The priest nods and we set out.

"Lead the way, Kiro." I nod and take the lead. I have a bad feeling about this. I nod when we get close to the collection office and we split up. Shikamaru goes to the roof, while Kotetsu and Izumo hide behind the side of the building. Asuma and I flank the entrance, armed and ready.

"Ugh, nasty! Just five minutes in that cesspool and the stench seeps into my clothes!" Asuma makes our presence known and the guy turns around. "Took you long enough, Kakuzu!" Asuma throws several Shuriken at him and I open my fan, sending the blades flying as well. The guy blocks them and nearly hits Asuma with a giant three bladed Scythe. I pull back the blades of my fan and smirk when I see the thin shadow connect with the Akatsuki's. Once he's immobilized, Kotetsu and Izumo hit him from either side with their oversized Kunai.

"One down."

"Yeesh, ow! Who are you people anyway?" Huh? How is he still alive?

"What the…? We both hit vital spots!"

"Quit driving the points in, will you? It hurts!"

"What is this guy, immortal?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now, again…who are you people?"

"Kiro?"

"I'm working on it, hold on."

"Oh. Terrific…looks like I'm going back into that stinky collection office…" Huh? The waistcloth that Asuma's wearing…and I'd bet that my head has a pretty high price too.

"We're Shinobi of Konoha. Our orders are to capture or kill you Akatsuki."

"We already know you usually operate in pairs. I was planning to take down one of you first, then capture the other…but I guess that's going to have to change…"

"You chose the wrong one to start with."

"So…where's your partner?" Behind Shikamaru! I jump up and block the attack against Shikamaru. It distracts Shikamaru and frees the other one.

"Kotetsu, Izumo! Retreat!" I open my fan and expand it, making it as big as Temari's fan, with the blades three times as large. Kotetsu and Izumo jump away from the one guy and land behind me with Shikamaru. Asuma joins us and I set my fan on the ground behind me.

"The two in front…for once you've struck gold, Hidan." So, the one guys name is Hidan, while the other is Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, stay out of this. I want them for my ritual. You can have the money afterward." Ritual? I have to hurry and finish analyzing their chakra.

"Fine…just be careful, or you'll die."

"I keep tellin' ya…will you quit it already? I _wish_ someone would kill me already! But it's just not possible…eh?!" He uses the blood to draw a sort of diagram on the ground. A triangle inside a circle. A transmutation circle from alchemic teachings? No one uses Alchemy.

"I'm going in…find a way to trap Mr. Immortal with your shadow stitching, Shikamaru…if for even an instant…that's all the time I need to slice his head off."

"The risk is too high. It's not like you…"

"I should go in with you, Asuma. Shikamaru's right about the risk."

"Yea and what'll happen if you go berserk on us?" I smirk.

"That won't happen. If I get hurt, I can fight with my eyes closed. And you know from seeing, I can withstand just about any sort of attack. And you're being rash. We should calm down, retreat, and formulate a proper plan. Knowing at least a small amount of the enemy's abilities."

"Kiro-san, you realize that there is a bounty of 40 million Ryo on your head?" I nod.

"I wasn't aware that it was that much, but I was aware of the bounty. And it's not like they could catch me anyways. Back up and give me ten minutes. If I haven't got them down in that time, Shikamaru, immobilize one, or both if you can, of them and come up with a plan from there." Oh! Perfect. One of my clones managed to get fire change in nature added to Rasengan perfectly. I swing my fan in front of me and create a wind that blows both Akatsuki about a hundred meters away from us.

"Long range?" I smirk and send the blades flying at the two of them, controlling the direction of them with chakra. Technically, I've died three times in the past few years. Since Sasuke left. I came close to death that day, and then was killed three times after that. That's the main purpose of my self induced death. To recover from that sort of stress on my body. I think I might have almost died in the fight against Sasori, but I'm not sure. I pull the blades back and run forward, closing the range of my fighting.

Time to move to mid-range style. I dodge Hidan's Scythe and swing my fan again, this time, pushing earth based chakra into it and creating a storm of stone that flies through the wind at him. There's a good reason for the high bounty on a 16 year old.

"To believe she's only 16, with that high a bounty…amazing." I smirk at the praise and jump behind Hidan.

"You're dead." I swing my fan around behind me and slice him in half. Now to move on to the other one.

"Damn! That hurts! You bitch!"

"You're still alive? Shut up." I attack the other one and take a different approach; he seems to be able to use all five elements, the same as me. He's using lightning. I switch from earth style to wind style and blow him away, sending the blades of my fan at him. He dodges and I wince when something cuts into my back, hitting a vital spot. Did Hidan pull himself back together somehow? Kakuzu is over there, stitching him up. I'm afraid to look at my back.

I turn around and watch them, trying to figure out their next move. I still have five minutes before the others make a move. I run forward and notice that Hidan has another weapon out. And his skin is a totally different color than before. Strange. I need to finish this quickly. He takes the second weapon and stabs his right leg, causing a stabbing pain in my right leg.

I smirk and keep moving. "That little bit of pain won't stop me." I jump up, swinging my fan to blow Hidan out of that diagram and get behind him when he stops moving. I slice his head off and flip back, wincing at the pain in my leg. I make sure I'm well away from my comrades before checking myself for wounds. My leg is bleeding in the exact place he stabbed his leg. So that circle…it _is_ a transmutation circle. But I wonder how he linked himself to my body specifically. I turn my head and see the line of blood on my back. But, as long as he's out of that circle, I'm safe from getting hurt the same as him. Now to handle the second one, even though Hidan seems to still be alive. I run at Kakuzu, dropping my fan and pulling from the mark, quickly going into the second state and going for berserk mode. I pause at a pain.

What the? I glance at Hidan; he's back in the circle with that stave going straight through his heart. I cough and drop to the ground. Damn it. I hold myself up with my left hand and get the needle out of the back seam of my skirt. Luckily I filled it with the poison I created when I got home. I rip my left sleeve off and stick the needle in the vein. I gasp for air and go through several single handed signs. "Ninpou…Instant Death…" The poison acts immediately, spreading through my body and numbing. I lose feeling in my left arm first and collapse. The rest of it flows through quickly and I lose consciousness almost immediately after landing.


	15. Bounty

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 14- Bounty**

"Fuck." I grab my head and sit up. I'm in the hospital. I flex my hand and notice my fan and other things on the bedside table. There's also a vase of flowers…camellias, by the window. I smile slightly. I wonder who brought those. There are three, white, red…I sigh and stare out the window. How long was I out? I check on my clones, they're still working. The ones working with Wind and water have managed to add those natures to Rasengan, as well as creating a singular taijutsu style to correspond with each element. It looks like the one working with fire has also succeeded in the taijutsu style. So all that's left is earth and lightning for those.

"You died again. Would you believe how hard it was to convince them that you would wake up?"

"Hey Neji."

"What's up with you? You look distracted. You're not gonna ask how Naruto reacted to your 'death'?"

"No, because I know about his reaction. He freaked out. And I'm trying to analyze the progress of my training."

"Training? You were dead, how can you train like that?"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. It's amazing you had time to use that death jutsu of yours before that injury to your heart completely killed you."

"It only takes a moment to set it up. And moments after that to take effect if I'm in a state like that. And on top of that, I increased the potency of the poison. It's not very comfortable how slow it was before."

"Maybe because your body is starting to become immune to it?"

"No. I would know if that was the case. I also increased the flow of chakra carrying the poison through my body."

"So, what training?"

"It's a secret." I wonder how Naruto's training is going. "What did I miss?"

"She's back." I stick my tongue out at Neji and turn back to the window. "That group you were with the other day, Asuma died. And it looks like his students are out for revenge with Kakashi at the head." I nod slightly. So Hidan and Kakuzu got the best of them. And I didn't wake up in a mortuary, so they didn't get the bounty. "I had no idea that your head was worth 40 million Ryo. How the hell did you manage that? No, don't answer that, I think I know." I laugh slightly.

"And how is that?"

"You're impossibly strong, and fast. And on top of that, just by looking at you, someone would be willing to pay that much just to screw you."

"Neji! Disgusting." He laughs.

"Kidding. But you _do_ dress in absurdly revealing clothes. And Chouji's right to call you 'Ms. Boulder'." I laugh.

"Yea, yea. I know the drill there. What is it with guys and only noticing the size of a girl's chest before moving on to anything else?"

"When they're at eye level, it's kind of hard to notice anything else. You realize that you're taller than Gai now?"

"I grew again?! Damn. I was hoping that I'd stop getting taller eventually."

"I don't think you know _how_ to stop growing, in any area. Looks like you and Hinata-sama are going to need to go shopping for you again."

"Way to make me self conscious, Neji."

"Oh well, I bet Naruto will enjoy that when you tie the knot. If you have the patience to wait till then, that is."

"Neji! You're such a jerk sometimes!"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"And yet, for some reason, I want to punch you."

"So, you never said exactly how you got back. I know it wasn't the mystery you claim it is. What happened?"

"You're so annoying."

"Hah, I try. But then again, it's so easy and fun to annoy you."

"You sound like a kid. I never realized you were that immature, Neji."

"I never claim to be any more mature than my age allows."

"And yet, though you're a year older than I am, you act like you're younger than me."

"Only because you act like you're in your fifties, old lady."

"Yea, wanna find out for sure how old I am? I'll kick your ass into next century."

"I'm so scared. You talk big for someone who just died on everyone."

"And yet, I'll bet that Shikamaru was able to figure out that jutsu the one guy was using and managed to help for a while before Asuma went down, because of my fight with the guy."

"What jutsu? I'll bet you figured it out the moment he cast it."

"It was similar in composition to the Alchemic Teachings."

"That's only used by that group of religious people in Kusa." I nod.

"I noticed it when he set up the circle. A triangle set inside a circle. He had the same symbol on a charm hanging around his neck. From there, he ensured to injure me and take the blood on his weapon into his body. After that, he changed appearance and maintained a position inside the circle. While inside that circle, whatever physical damage was inflicted on him, the same happened to me. I realized that when, in advancing, he stabbed his right leg, causing the same wound on my right leg. Then, again, while he was in the circle, he stabbed himself through the heart. I barely had time to use my death jutsu to evade a permanent death."

"As always. I was wondering how it happened that your heart was wounded, while there was only the cut on your back and the wound on your leg. Anyways, you're avoiding the matter of your escape from Orochimaru."

"You're such an ass."

"You used that jutsu there. I couldn't find the scroll, or Gai's copy of it. We weren't able to bring you back here. How did you get out?"

"I'm not sure what happened while I was out…but this is top-secret. You can't tell anyone this."

"Why?"

"Because…you'll figure it out. When I woke up from the jutsu, I was inside the tallest tower of Amegakure, with two Akatsuki members. One's name was Konan, and though she called him 'Pain', his real name is Izuri Nagato."

"Izuri? He related to you? I thought that your entire clan was dead though." I nod.

"I thought so too. It was strange. Usually, you know that when I dream, it was either of the past or that one dream."

"Right."

"Before I woke up, I dreamt of the day I came to Konoha. All of the horrible details that I made myself forget."

"So? What happened then?"

"That day…I told you how it started. I had forgotten that all three of my brothers, as well as my father, were in the yard training as well. Apparently, the only one that survived against me going berserk was the younger of my two older brothers, Nagato. Basically, he calmed me down and we went to the river to clean up. We were about to get out of the water when the river flooded. Nagato-niichan…he got me out of the water, but he was swept away by the current before he could get out as well. I followed the current, trying to figure out a way to save him, but he disappeared under the water. I thought that he had drowned. It was after that when the ANBU started chasing me and…"

"Right. So, after you woke up?"

"I talked with Nagato-niichan for a few minutes. He explained what happened while I was out. Apparently, there is a pair of Akatsuki trying to track down Orochimaru, so they found me in an abandoned hideout of his and brought me back to Amegakure. After I found out what happened, I left. I was standing on the balcony, in the rain, staring at the village, when another Akatsuki came behind me, startling me. I slipped off the balcony, but managed to summon Kai before I fell. Kai brought me back to the village and we landed on the roof of the office."

"Oh. So…your brother's in Akatsuki then." I nod.

"Yea, that doesn't change anything though. I'm not gonna allow that group to track down innocent people and kill them." Especially since they're targeting Naruto as well.

"So if you end up on the other side of the battlefield as your brother…?"

"I won't hesitate. Or did you forget that that organization is targeting the person I love?"

"No. I didn't. Are you going to tell Tsunade-sama about your brother?"

"Not unless I have to. I want to find out more about what he's capable of now before I go to tell her."

"Smart idea. I should go let her know that you're awake though."

"Hey, who brought the flowers?"

"Oh, I brought one, and I think Hinata-sama brought the white one. Naruto brought the red one. He asked what your favorite flower was and I told him. Then I think that Ino told him what the red ones mean and he picked out that one." I nod and smile. Neji leaves the room and I pick up my fan. So, the bounty on my head is 40 million Ryo. That's five million more than Asuma. To believe I rank that high just from the past few years. I have to go home and replenish the needle, just in case I have to use it again.


	16. Attack of a Brother

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 15- Attack of a Brother**

*Several Weeks Later*

What was that noise? I sit up and look around. It's late!

"Oh gods, I'm late!" I get up and quickly get dressed before running to the code department. "Gomenasai, Shikamaru-kun. I overslept."

"It's okay. We got it." I sigh in relief.

"That's good." Shikamaru hands me a paper.

"Take that to Tsunade-sama." I nod and run to the office. Huh? That noise again. I look back and see a cloud of smoke, no that's dust. I create a wood clone and send her to the office with the results of the code work. I run to investigate the dust cloud. I spot someone in Akatsuki robes and hide behind the side of a building. No way…that's…Nagato-niichan! What is he doing, attacking the village? Searching for Naruto?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Where is he?" No. No! That's Izumo-kun. I run out of hiding and get Izumo-kun away.

"Daijobu desuka, Izumo-kun?" He nods, rubbing his throat.

"Good." I get up and face my brother.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh come now, Kiro-chan." I frown and pull out my fan, enlarging it while I open it. "So, you intend to fight me?" I nod.

"Of course. Uzumaki Naruto is very precious to me. I can't let you hurt him." Even if you are my brother. This one…what are his abilities? I guess the only way to find out is to attack him and see. Start with long range. I swing my fan around, creating a wind storm and sending the blades flying through the wind, along with about fifty needles that I hid in the fan's working. Just in case he can repel attacks, I harden the fan immediately with earth chakra and use it as a shield. The dust clears and I look out from behind the fan. I hit him. Good. I lift the fan and pull back the blades and needles. So, what's this one's shtick?

Wait, he had Izumo by the throat. Maybe…he can suck the soul out of someone? I'm just guessing, but I don't have any other ideas. Shit, here he comes. Time to work. I stick the fan in the ground behind me and gather chakra for my water based Rasengan. "Siren's Rasengan." I run at him, meeting him in the middle and ramming the attack into his chest. I jump back to my fan and rest a hand on the edge, ready to pick it up and attack with it if he survived. Shit. Huh?

Where did he go? I can't sense him in the village anymore. Kakashi. I can't sense Kakashi anymore either! What the hell? I close my fan and stick it back in the case. "Izumo-kun, you're not hurt right?"

"Yea." I nod and look up. One of Nagato-niichan's bodies is above the village, using a jutsu. Shit! Protective dome. I pull up a dome of wood around myself and Izumo-kun as the village practically explodes. I look around, trying to assess the damage around us. If I remove the dome, we'll be crushed by debris. Crap. What to do? Oh. I run through some single-handed signs and touch Izumo-kun's shoulder, transporting us both to the surface.

"Holy shit."

"Yea." Naruto! I get up and run towards his chakra. There's something odd about it. Did he master the Sage Techniques? "Naruto!!" Huh? Hinata-san! What happened? I run to Hinata-san and check her pulse. She's alive. Good. I pick her up and get her out of harm's way. Slugs. So, Tsunade-sama is using her summon to heal everyone. I get up and pull out my fan automatically.

"I can sense people's chakra like this. Is Kakashi-sensei on a mission?" I shake my head and open the fan.

"Nagato-niichan…why? Why are you doing this?! No one in this village has done anything wrong to you!"

"Kiro?"

"Well?! You're not going to answer…" I sigh and attack him. He blocks my attack and I get behind him. I'm not going to let him get away with this. Huh? Shit. I'm getting pulled towards the other body? I turn around and gather chakra into my fist. If this is his plan, then he'll get attacked in the process. "Flaming Blade Rasengan!" I ram the attack at him and back up. How? How did he survive that? Huh? I…got stabbed…I cough and stare at the blood. I can't die here…not at the hands of my own brother…though I guess I would deserve it…my needle. I wince as the thing that stabbed me pulls out and I fall forward.

"Kiro!" I try to get the needle out of the seam of my skirt, wincing. Got it! Now I just have to…I get my sleeve ripped off and black out before I get the needle in my arm. Shit. This is the end right? I got my reward for killing my family huh?

*Naruto's POV*

"Kiro!" No way. Why did she call that guy niichan? Shit. Kage-bunshin. My doppelganger picks Kiro up and gets her out of the way before disappearing.

*Neji's POV*

"What's going on at the village?"

"Hold on." What the hell?! That chakra…we have to hurry. I start running again.

"Neji! Wait up!"

"What's going on in the village?!"

"Trouble." Hinata-sama and Kiro…shit.

*Kiro's POV*

_I'm dead right? Where is this? Where am I? I sit up and look around. No wounds…that means I must be dead. No. I can't die. Naruto…what if he can't defeat Nagato-niichan alone?_

_"Kiro-kun?"_

_"Hinata?" Wait, if she's here…no._

_"Where is this?"_

_"I don't know. Hinata…"_

_"What?" I shake my head and hug my knees to my chest. "We're dead right? That's what's happening." I nod._

_"That's the only explanation for it."_

_"Naruto…he was using a weird chakra…"_

_"The Kyuubi! Oh shit." Tenzo-kun, please get back to the village quickly._

_"Kyuubi?"_

_"Yea. It's a Bijuu, one of nine tailed beasts that are basically a large amount of chakra gathered into the form of a giant, tailed, animal. A lot of them were sealed into different people. The Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. Did you see how many tails?"_

_"Six…"_

_"Tenzo-kun…he has to get back to the village…he's the only other person that can stop that thing."_

_"Other?"_

_"I can control the Bijuu, well, I could. It's a Mokuton thing." Please Naruto…don't let that thing loose…please._

_"Kiro-kun? What's wrong?"_

_"If the seal is broken…it'll do more damage than Nagato-niichan did…"_

_"Who?"_

_"Pain."_

_"Wait, you called him…Niichan…" I nod._

_"Pain's real name is Izuri Nagato. My older brother." I wish I knew what was going on out there._


	17. Dead? Or Not?

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 16- Dead? Or Not?**

_Huh? I turn my hand over. So the seal is still active? Eight tails?! Tenzo-kun…hurry. Please…Naruto…stop the fox._

_"No!"_

_"What happened?" I turn my hand so that Hinata can see the number on my palm. It just went to nine._

_"What does this mean?"_

_"It means that Naruto's fully released the Kyuubi."_

*Naruto's POV*

_"Come here…pull this seal off." I get up and start to pull the seal off when a hand stops me. The kanji on that jacket…Yondaime…no way. Huh? He grabs me and pulls me away. "You!!"_

_"Yondaime…Hokage…"_

_"The seal is set so that if 8 tails are released, I will appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen…I never wanted to see you again…Kyuubi. But…I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown…so I guess you could call it even." Son? What the hell?_

_"Agh! Yondaime! Face me! I'll tear you to shreds!"_

_"Now, why would I go face someone who's going to tear me to shreds? Anyways…Naruto."_

_"Naruto…? You know my name? How do…?"_

_"Heh! Well, I mean, I gave you your name. You're my kid, after all."_

_"Kid? Wait, you mean…?" The fox growls again._

_"Yep! Like I just said, you're my son." Wow…no way…_

_"Agh! Yondaime!"_

_"This guy never shuts up. Let's go somewhere else." He snaps his fingers and the room disappears. I wipe my face, I was crying. "I guess that Sandaime never told you. Hiruzen-sama wanted as little information about the Kyuubi as possible out in public. If anyone knew you were my son, you'd have been in constant danger. Forgive me, Naruto."_

_"Dad…" Fuck it. I punch him in the gut. "Why did you seal the fucking Kyuubi Kitsune in your own son?! Do you know how tough it's been living with that?! I'm happy, I'm pissed as hell, I dunno what to feel!"_

_"Naruto…how old are you now?" I wipe my face again._

_"Sixteen."_

_"Sixteen wow. I've…caused you a lot of pain, Naruto. I'm sorry. I've caused you nothing but grief…some father I am…all I can do is apologize."_

_"Whatever…I'm the Yondaime Hokage's son, I can deal."_

_"I sealed half of the Demon Fox's chakra inside you because I knew you'd learn to use it someday…because you were my son. I had a very good reason for it…sixteen years ago, when it first attacked the village, I learned something."_

_"What?"_

_"Someone was hiding in the shadows, controlling the Kyuubi's every move. He too was a Shinobi of unfathomable power. No one could ever face him without a very unique set of abilities. I'm sure he'll attack again."_

_"Konoha has been obliterated…" Along with Kiro…_

_"Right…I saw, from inside here…"_

_"You saw that?!"_

_"I know what happened to Jiraiya-sensei, too."_

_"Was Pain the one who sent the Kyuubi to attack when I was a baby?!"_

_"No, it wasn't him."_

_"Then who?!"_

_"A man from Akatsuki, wearing a mask." Oh. That guy. "On that night…he saw through every move I tried to make…he's no ordinary man…I'm almost positive he's giving Pain orders as well."_

_"No way! Pain hates everything Konoha stands for! His own village was destroyed by us back when he was a kid!"_

_"I see…then that's all the more reason he'd be using him."_

*Kiro's POV*

_"That's odd. The number's going down."_

_"What?" I look at my palm. "You're right. It's down to four now. Oh. Did something happen to redo the seal?"_

_"Maybe that guy Tenzo made it to the village?"_

_"No. It wouldn't be that quick if it was him. Agh, I wish I knew what was going on out there." But…I deserve this. The number is gone, meaning that the Kyuubi has been sealed again. I continue to stare at my hand._

_"Kiro-kun? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing really."_

*Neji's POV*

"Hinata!"

"Hey, that's Kiro over there…"

"Hinata's wounds aren't fatal, but they could be if we don't hurry."

"What about Kiro-kun?"

"It's too late for her."

"No way." She's nearly sliced in half.

"Hey, there's something in her hand."

"A needle." So she didn't manage to use that poison.

"I'll search for a healer!"

"I didn't think it would be this bad…"

"There's a wounded frog over here too." Sakura. Found her. I hurry to get her and she starts working on Hinata.

"They both were trying to protect Naruto."

"Against who?"

"He called himself Pain." Pain? Her brother.

"Naruto suppressed the fox himself. Now he's facing off with Pain one last time."

"Lee! Let's go offer Naruto back up!"

"Okay!"

"You shouldn't do that. You'll just get in his way."

"But…this guy destroyed the entire village…!"

"Naruto has a plan. Let's have faith in him." His plan better be good. If that guy was able to kill Kiro so easily…with her strength.

*Kiro's POV*

_"Hinata?"_

_"Guess I'm not dead after all." I smile at her as she disappears. Now I'm all alone. It's a fitting punishment. You wouldn't have thought that Nagato-niichan would so heartlessly kill me. But…I'm sure he had to put up quite the fight against me to survive that day…on the bright side, Hinata is going to be alright. That's always good. Huh? I'm crying…I wipe my face and look up. It's dark here. Huh? A fire? I get up and walk towards the light of the flame. Who is that? I cover my eyes while I adjust to the light. Who…? The figure looks familiar…but who is he?_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh, you came. Oka-chan, she came!" Oka-chan…? Oka-chan! She walks into the light of the fire and I tackle her with a hug._

_"Oka-chan! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Oh, you recognize her, but not me?" Wait…no way. I turn to face the guy._

_"Mizu-niichan?" He nods._

_"Yep."_

_"Hunto? You've grown."_

_"Yep."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Gosh, Nee-chan, quit apologizing. We get it." I scratch the back of my head and smile._

_"Right."_

_"So…Nagato-oniisan, he survived that day then?" I nod._

_"And he's the one that killed you." I nod again, I'm crying again._

_"I don't want to stay here…I want to go back. I want to see Naruto again…"_

_"Naruto? Who's that?" I smile slightly and wipe my face._

_"The guy that stole my heart."_

_"How romantic. So, you died protecting him?" I nod._

_"Yea."_

_"You're a pretty special kid; you know that, Kiro-chan?" I laugh sarcastically._

_"Yea right. There's nothing special about an oversized girl that kills anything and everything within arm's reach once she sees her own blood." I wonder what Naruto will do when he gets to Nagato-niichan's real body._

_"So, there's absolutely nothing special about you? You haven't made a name for yourself in Konoha?"_

_"How did you know I've been in Konoha?"_

_"I have my ways."_


	18. The End?

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 17- The End?**

*Naruto's POV*

"I…came here to talk to you. But there was something else I wanted to find out, too."

"Something…you wanted to find out?"

"I wanted to see how I would feel…I didn't know how I would feel…if I saw you right in front of me…"

"And…?"

"And I can't forgive you…! I want to kill you so much…I'm trembling…!" I start to run in for the attack, but stop at the last second. "Ero-sennin said that the day will come when people truly understand one another. He had faith. When he told me that…I wasn't even really listening to him…he said he wanted me to find the answer…but I was just glad to have his approval. Now…I finally know what he really meant. It's not that easy…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words."

"Yeah…you're right."

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. That's just not realistic. You said you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you? Even if that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge, if that's your justice, that's fine. You're not god. Can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing the reality?!"

"When I found out you'd been his apprentice…there was something I really wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"If you were his apprentice, how did you turn out like this…? I don't know anything about you. And Kiro called you her brother. What was that about?! I want to hear your story…before I give you my answer."

"All right…I'll show you our pain."

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and…!"

"Wait, Konan…I want to hear his answer. I have two great sources of pain. One is the death of my clan and the loss of my sister."

"Sister? You mean, Kiro?"

"She never told you how she came to Konoha, correct? She was training with kunai with our mother, and nicked herself with the blade. After that, to put it simply, it turned into a slaughter, with Kiro-chan at the center. I was the only one to survive that day. At the time, it was going to be covered up by the fact that the Great Nations were using our country for a battlefield. All that had to be done was the disposal of the witnesses.

I was swept away by a flood of the river that we were at, cleaning up. Before I lost sight of Kiro, I saw that she was being chased by ninja; both were ninja from Konoha, with the intent to kill her. It wasn't until a couple of years later that I found out that she had survived and was living peacefully in the village that tried to kill her. Though I'm sure she thought they were Amegakure ANBU." So, that's why…why he didn't even hesitate when he was killing her.

*Kiro's POV*

_"So, that's what it is."_

_"Yes. You and Nagato seem to have inherited the two most dangerous abilities of the Izuri clan. And if you hadn't killed us that day, the War would have."_

_"So…it was Konoha ninja that were chasing me…not Amegakure…"_

_"I hope that doesn't change your opinion of that village. They were so kind to take you in like that…"_

_"It doesn't. But…they acted like Amegakure…the way they carried themselves…even the way they tried to get answers from me…I didn't get a look at their Hitai-ate, but…" I touch my Hitai-ate and start crying again. Mizu-niichan hugs me tightly. "Oka-chan…"_

_"Daijobu." I'm glad that they don't blame me for what happened. I…I really want to see Naruto…I want to know for sure if he's alright._

*Neji's POV*

"Will Naruto be alright? I mean…against that guy?"

"They're talking."

"About what?"

"How 'Pain' came about." Huh.

*Kiro's POV*

_What the…?_

_"Oh, looks like your friend talked some since into your brother. Well…you should get going. Looks like you've still got stuff to do after all."_

_"See you around, Onee-san." I nod and they disappear, along with the fire and everything._

"Ow." I sit up, gripping my stomach. Damn that injury.

"Kiro?!"

"Don't move!" I nod just as I fall back down. Damn it. What happened just now? Did Nagato-niichan use some jutsu to revive everyone? Sakura works on healing my injury and I wince the whole time. It smarts. She sits back after a few minutes. "That's the best I can do right now…" I nod and sit up. It hurts, but not too much.

"Thanks, Sakura." Kakashi…I can sense him.

"Katsuyu-san…"

"Everyone that died is being revived somehow." I nod slowly.

"Nagato-niichan…" Oh. I wipe my face and work on standing up.

"You shouldn't move too much, Kiro." Neji catches me, helping me keep my balance.

"You're getting covered in blood…Neji." He shrugs and shifts, adjusting to my size. "Sorry."

"Not your fault you're absurdly tall." I smile slightly.

*Naruto's POV*

"You…"

"War brings death…and wounds and pain to both sides…there's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love…so you believe…they could never die…especially…those who haven't known war…like…your generation…you try to find meaning in death…but…there's only pain…and hatred…that you don't know what to do with…dying like trash…never-ending hatred…pain that never heals…that…is war…Naruto…this…is what…you must face…the book…and you…it's like…someone set this all up…or…maybe…this is the hand of the real god…my role is over now…Naruto…you can really…apologize to Kiro-chan for me…" Whoa. I nod and he dies.

*Kiro's POV*

Naruto…what? Sasuke? I can sense him approaching…what is his plan?

"Naruto's on his way back…"

"Great."

"That means he defeated Pain right?" I shake my head.

"No…Nagato-niichan…he killed himself…whatever he did to bring everyone back just now…it killed him."

"Katsuyu was relaying their conversation to us."

"What did they talk about?" Probably nothing good about me. I wonder what Naruto thinks of me now?

"You. Well, part of it was how his family was killed." I nod slowly.

"Right." I figured as much. "What's with the weird looks?"

"Did you really do that?" I nod.

"I remember how it started, and I remember waking up covered in their blood…the in between, is like every other time I've gone berserk." Everyone is gathering together.

"They're here!" I straighten up.

"Kiro…"

"I'm fine now." I hurry to the front of the crowd. There he is. "Naruto!"

"Kiro?!" I run up to him and hug him.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Kiro…I can't…breathe." I laugh and let go of him.

"Sorry." Huh? ANBU? The villagers get hold of Naruto and start celebrating. "What?"

"Emergency meeting. They want you to report immediately to the council room." I nod. They're already going to decide on an interim Hokage? I go to the council room, along with Shikamaru's dad and the ANBU. We sit down on the same side of the table as the elders, across from the other council members. Why did they want me here? I'm not important.

"We plan to continue working with the other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki."

"After what's happened to the village…the Land of Fire will put every effort into getting it rebuilt. First we'll come up with a budget…and consider the strain on the other countries…"

"There's something else we should consider first. Who will be the next Hokage?"

"Can we not wait until Tsunade has recovered?"

"My Lord…Tsunade is still in a coma. We can't decide on a plan for the village when we don't know when she will wake up…besides, she is partially responsible for Konoha's destruction." What? How is she to blame for this? It was all Nagato-niichan! No, I have to calm down. If I make a display here, who knows what will happen?

"I'd thought to choose Jiraiya…I liked him, but he's gone now. So, who shall it be?"

"Well…"

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

"Oho, the son of the 'White Fang', eh? Yes! Why not? What do you all think?"

"He's well-known, powerful, and respected, it's true…"

"But don't you think he's too young?"

"Minato was even younger…"

"Who was his teacher?"

"Yondaime Hokage."

"The Yondaime was Jiraiya's pupil, and Jiraiya was the pupil of the Sandaime! There's no problem, then…"

"The Sandaime Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village!" What?! I clench my fists in my lap. "Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village, was once Jiraiya's pupil. This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power! That sort of thinking is weak! That weakness led to Suna's betrayal…and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving for his own secret purposes! What kind of Hokage do we need now?! One who can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us. That man is me!" No.

"Maybe we should let Danzou take care of things, my Lord."

"We can't let his fanaticism…"

"All right, it's decided. Danzou, you will be the 6th Hokage! Unless anyone has a better idea?" This can't happen. This guy won't last a single day as Hokage. If it comes to it, I'll make sure of that.

"We want a strong Hokage that can lead the village back to stability and peace right? She's young, but the best in the village." No, don't say my name. I'd take the position in a heartbeat, if only to save the village from Danzou's warped mind, but still.

"Who are you speaking of?"

"You can't be talking about that girl beside you, Nara?" He nods. Shit. I glare sideways at Shikamaru's dad.

"Izuri Kiro. The Black Dart."

"And you think that she can handle this? She's even younger than Minato was!" Why are they talking about me like I'm not even here? Is it because I'm not saying anything? I stand up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be frank. To be quite honest, I don't think I can fill the shoes of the previous Hokage, but I am confident that if the village is left in the hands of someone that is willing to blame things on people that had nothing to do with it to get recognition and weasel his way into power, it will bring about the destruction of the Land of Fire itself. The teachings of the Sandaime Hokage were the teachings of the first two Hokage as well, and they brought the village to peace in the first place.

"Saying that the teachings of the Third have almost destroyed the village would be like saying that it was the First and Second's faults as well. You can't blame the dead for things that they had nothing to do with. What has put the village in this state is the simple fact that people are unpredictable. In that every human being has a dream, and they take the actions they think are right to achieve that. Whether they are right or wrong isn't for others to decide. What is right for one person can be wrong for another. There's no way that anyone can come to an agreement on that. And though the village is ruined, there are no casualties."

"What?"

"I was dead. And here I am. There were many casualties today, but in the end, because of Jiraiya-sama's teachings, the attacker ended his attempts at destruction and revived every person that he killed today. In the end, don't you think that it's pointless to say that it's the fault of the teacher for the actions of the student?"

"Well said, Izuri."

"Perhaps…she…"

"Would be a better choice?"

"She sounds a lot like the Fourth…" All of the council members across the table nod slowly in agreement.

"Well then, you have managed to change our minds, Izuri. This is the final decision. Izuri Kiro will be the Sixth Hokage." All three elders stare at me. How did I manage this? The council stands up, as well as the Lord, and the other six representatives of Konoha. "You will be inducted immediately and assume your duties." I nod.


	19. Change

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 18- Change**

*Sakura's POV*

"Where did Kiro disappear to?"

"Who knows? I saw her leave with Shikaku-san earlier."

"There's so much I want to tell Tsunade…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll wake up soon! She's the Hokage; after all…she's a strong woman! I'm sure she'll be fine!" Why am I trying to cheer him up? I'm the one who needs cheering up…Naruto.

"Long time no see, Naruto! Sakura! I never thought I'd see you heroes again, Naruto!"

"Are you…?" Inari and Tazuna…?

"Inari and Tazuna!!"

"What's all the fuss about? Oh, Tazuna-san! Inari-kun! Long time no see!"

"Kiro-san?! You're a giant!" Kiro laughs and scratches the back of her head. There's something up with her.

"You've gotten pretty big, Inari-kun, you're what, about twelve or thirteen now right?"

"I'm a carpenter now. We're here to help rebuild Konoha."

"And I thought I'd come and say hi to you guys while I'm here."

"You look so pretty, Sakura."

"Oh, really?" How flattering.

*Kiro's POV*

This is great. Old friends.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Gatou…but thanks to you, Nami no Kuni is a prosperous nation now."

"So, now it's our turn to help you out!"

"Inari…thanks…" Kakashi walks over.

"Huh?! Oh, you're here already?"

"We came as soon as we heard Konoha was in trouble!"

"I see…"

"Huh?"

"What is it? If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Where's Sasuke? I wanted to talk to him, too."

"Oh…" Sakura…

"Uh, the thing is…Sasuke's…uh…"

"Sasuke and I had a fight, so he left the village for a while. But…I'll bring him back real soon! You can say hi when he gets back!"

"I'm sure Sasuke'd love to see you again, right, Sakura?"

"Y-yea."

"What was the trouble? Some sort of love triangle between you four?"

"Of course not!" Sort of.

"Kakashi-kun, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I grab his hand and pull him to the side.

"Sasuke. I sensed him approaching the village shortly after Naruto got back. There's nothing good that will come of this. I have a bad feeling."

"Where did you disappear to?"

"That one's hard to explain. I have stuff that I need to do, so I'll be seeing you guys around!" I run back to the village and locate Tenzo-kun. "You look tired. Working hard?"

"Yea, think you can lend some chakra?"

"Sure." Mokuton. I slam my hand on the ground and about ten houses come up.

"Wow! We're gonna get the village rebuilt in no time with you two working!"

"You make it sound easy." I'm still recovering from that wound yesterday.

"I've got to go, actually. I just came to check in on the progress over here." They guys nod and I start for the tent where Tsunade is.

"She'd make a great Hokage, someday." I shake my head. I hope I can live up to the expectations of the village. As Hokage. I get to the tent and stare at the strangers.

"There are no guards and the village is in ruins. What the hell happened?"

"It was Akatsuki. And speaking of guards. Please gather a few to keep watch over the carpenters that are working in the forest."

"Hai." One of the ninja disappears and I face the three visitors.

"We'll soon be back on full alert and strengthening our guard." One of them looks relieved.

"Anyway, I need an audience with the Hokage. I have a letter for her from Raikage."

"You're looking at her. What's this letter?"

"A change in power?" I nod and lead them into the tent.

"Any progress, Shizune?"

"No ma'am. She's still out cold. On the bright side, her breathing is steady." I nod.

"That's good. As you can see, Tsunade is in a coma, as the result of her efforts in the attack to protect the village. I have been appointed as the new Hokage because of this. The letter?"

"Right." The girl hands me a letter and I open it. So, Sasuke attacked one of Raikage's ninja.

"This, Killer Bee, he wouldn't happen to be a jinchuriki, would he?"

"Yes, he is." I nod slowly. That means that they were working with Akatsuki.

"In that case…I assume that the main player in this affair is Akatsuki. Tell Raikage-dono that Uchiha Sasuke is off limits. We will handle him."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Raikage's not gonna be happy about this…"

*Naruto's POV*

"There you are!"

"Kiba! What is it?"

"Listen…just calm down and listen! Tsunade's been dismissed as Hokage!" No way.

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Get this, the 6th Hokage…it's Kiro."

"Kiro? No way."

"Yea, apparently, she talked them into it. I heard it was supposed to be some guy named Danzou. On the bright side, she said that Sasuke's gonna be handled by Konoha. Whatever that means." She wouldn't allow him to be killed. There's no doubt of that.

"So, that means that she won't let anyone kill him right?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"No matter what happened between those two before, she probably still considers him a friend, so there's no way she'd let anyone kill him."

*Kiro's POV*

"Raikage can deal with it."

"There you are, Kiro." Code team? I walk over to the guy and he catches his breath.

"We just got a message, requesting an emergency meeting of the five Kage." Great, just what I need. I nod.

"Okay. Is there a location?"

"Yes ma'am." The guy hands me a small scroll and I scan it. The decoded message from the original scroll. I nod and roll it back up, pocketing it.

"Fine. Return to your post please."

"Yes ma'am." The guy disappears and I sigh. Wonderful. Just wonderful. And just when I got this job. Agh.

"I'm sorry, but the hotel has yet to be rebuilt, there is a village about an hour's walk from here that has plenty of lodging. You may rest there before returning home with the reply."

"Thank you." The three leave and I sit down.

"Shizune, please find Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. And Kakashi as well. I would like to speak with them."

"Hai." Shizune leaves and I sigh.

"Thanks a lot, Tsunade-sama. I haven't been Hokage for twenty four hours and I'm already over worked. I don't see how you managed for the past few years." And there they are. When they get here, I get up and pet Akamaru.

"What's up?"

"Earlier, I sensed Sasuke approaching the village. I have a bad feeling about it, but I can't leave the village to figure out what's up. You guys can find him. If you have to, knock him out and bring him here by force. I think there are three others with him, if at all possible, don't kill them either."

"So, you're really Hokage now?" I nod.

"Unfortunately. But it was the only way to keep Danzou from destroying the village as Hokage."

"How?"

"Well…you remember yesterday when I left?"

"Yea."

"Well, for some reason they wanted me to attend a council meeting. The Lord said that it was decided for Danzou to be the next Hokage, unless anyone had any better ideas. Shikaku-san had to go and suggest me. I couldn't sit there silently anymore, so I got up and gave a speech…that somehow convinced them to give me the job."

"Cool."

"That is cool." I laugh slightly.

"We're wasting time. Kiba, because of your sense of smell, you will be in charge. I want you to head out immediately. Kakashi, I need to speak with you." They nod and leave.

"What?" Shizune gets back.

"Hold on. Shizune, do you think she'll wake up?"

"Yes. But seeing as the village is in capable hands, you will be able to retain your position. And I don't think that Tsunade would want to have that job back anyways." I nod.

"I wasn't worried about that, I was just wondering if you thought she would pull through. Anyways, Kakashi. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Looks like you've got it under control."

"Yea I know that, but still. Help me out here."

"You'll be fine. I don't understand why you're so worked up." I look around.

"This is why. The village is in ruins, and on top of it all, we just received a message requesting an emergency meeting of the Kage. I'm telling you, nothing good is coming of this."

"On the bright side, the village isn't in the hands of Danzou." I nod.

"That's a plus. But even if they had given him the job, he wouldn't have survived for very long. I'm not gonna allow someone like that destroy the village even worse than it already has been damaged."

"What was your speech?" I scratch my head.

"Well…Danzou was trying to blame the destruction of the village on the teachings of the Third, so I retaliated by saying that it wasn't possible to blame the teacher for the actions of his students. And in the end, I think it was the fact that I made them aware of the fact that Nagato-niichan revived everyone in the end, which convinced them that Danzou was wrong."

"So, you basically threw everything that Danzou said around and made it work against him?" I nod.

"He was using it as a way to get recognition and power. And though he might think that his methods are right, it's not good, no matter how you look at it, to blame someone for something they didn't do."

"I'm kind of surprised though. Were you the only other person they recommended?"

"No. You were the first person that was recommended, actually."

"Really? That's a surprise." I shake my head.

"Actually, it's not. I think that a lot of people think that you would have been good for the job."

"Well, you've taken charge, and I've heard people saying that you'd make a good Hokage, and they don't know that you're Hokage yet. You'll do great." I smile.

"Thanks, Kakashi. I seriously hope I can live up to that."


	20. News!

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 19- News?!**

*Sasuke's POV*

"Whoa. I sense something coming."

"More Konoha ninja?"

"Maybe." Great. Just what we need. Them again.

"Hey Sasuke." Where the hell did he come from?

"Shit! Bad timing."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Don't underestimate me. It's within my powers."

"What do you want with me now? Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you."

*Naruto's POV*

"Hey wait up!"

"Kiro?! Shouldn't you be in the village?"

"I am. I figured it would be a bit easier for you guys to find them if I sent a wood clone to help. And besides. Its boring being Hokage. All I've had to do is paperwork and crap. It's annoying."

"If you're gonna bitch about it, you shouldn't have taken it." She sticks out her tongue.

"Oh. Found them! But there's a problem."

"What?"

"They're with an Akatsuki member. His chakra is even stronger than…Pain's."

"Stronger?"

"It could get bad if it turns into a fight."

"In that case, we should wait until that guy is gone and then go after them."

"Right." Damn the fact that she put Kiba in charge. She's even following his directions. Well, I guess because it's just a wood clone, she probably expected that.

*Kiro's POV*

I hope that my wood clone is able to help them fairly well. I made sure to order her to follow Kiba's instructions while putting in knowledge from my sensory abilities. I have a further reach than any of the Hyuuga with my senses, so it should help.

*Sasuke's POV*

"It's a little late to go to Konoha now…" I went right through him…just like before…what the hell are his powers?

"Your goal is futile now…too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Konohagakure no longer exists." What the? How?

"What do you mean?!" Great, they're just popping up all over the place.

"I'll explain."

"Who's that?!"

"Calm down…he's with me. So…who's the new Hokage?"

"Some girl named Kiro." Kiro?!

"Who the hell is that?"

"The Black Dart." No way. She's the same age as me, she's only seventeen…how can she be Hokage?

"Never heard of her."

"Kiro-kun…is Hokage?"

"You know her, Sasuke?" I clench my fists.

"I used to."

"She's apparently pretty strong. Pain's little sister." She said that she had killed all of her family that time. When she went to Konoha. Was she mistaken? But still…what the hell happened to get her to be Hokage?

"What the hell happened in Konoha?!"

"One of my minions, Pain, destroyed the village. But because you and Pain have made such a commotion, the five Kage have begun to move."

"The five Kage…"

"They're holding a meeting."

"I'll explain the rest."

*Naruto's POV*

"Oh great. There's another one."

"Why are we waiting all this way out here? Shouldn't we be closer?"

"No. One member of Sasuke's group has a sensory ability. If I'm not mistaken, we may still be in her range. But it's better to be safe than sorry. And the only one she won't sense will be me, because absolutely no chakra is emanated from this clone."

"She's right. It's like she's not there." Sakura stares at Kiro.

"Anyways. They might be splitting up pretty soon. I can sense that they're tensing up."

*Sasuke's POV*

"Naruto?!"

"This Naruto defeated Pain all alone?"

"That's right. He's gotten really strong…he's probably even stronger than Sasuke now." if that's the case…that coupled with the apparent fact that Kiro is Hokage now…that means she'll send someone, Naruto included, to try and bring me back to the village, if not personally. If she were to chase after me personally…she'd want to fight. I wouldn't be able to do that. She's the only one that I haven't been able to cut off. I figured that out when I saw her before.

"Heh…! I don't care about that." Actually, if…Kiro wouldn't want to hurt me, but still. She would if it came down to it. Hell, for all I know, she could hate me now and put out the order to have me killed.

"The problem is the five Kage."

"What are you gonna do? Konoha's gone. Danzou is your target right? He'll probably still be in that area."

*Kiro's Clone's POV*

Great, I'm too far away to communicate with the main body. What the?

"Guys. We're in trouble."

"They're coming this way."

"But it's only Sasuke and his group. They decided to come this way after all."

"Okay guys. How many are there?"

"Four. Including Sasuke."

"I'll handle Sasuke."

"Hold your horses. Kiro, you have a read on the other three?" I nod.

"One is a water user, I can't tell much about his abilities from his chakra, but I think it's strongly to do with water. The second is a sensory ninja. She probably doesn't specialize in anything but healing and tracking. She'll be staying back out of a fight. The third is…his chakra is similar to that mark…but stronger somehow."

"Then…Naruto can handle Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata, you two stay back. You two are medics, so you can't get hurt."

"Actually, Kiba. I can handle all of them. I don't want to butt in on anything, but the less fighting, the better. The only one that would be immune to my Genjutsu would be Sasuke. If he noticed what happened before I struck."

"Then we'll leave it to you." I'm only a doppelganger, but I've been infused with an ample amount of chakra, specialized in lightning nature. The only thing that won't be available are the curse mark and berserk modes.

"They're here." Everyone nods and the group comes out of the trees, right at us.

*Sasuke's POV*

Crap. Why didn't Karin warn us that Kiro was here? And she looks pissed. This could get bad. What the hell? Oh shit.

"Don't make eye contact. She's better at Genjutsu than even me." What the hell is that look? She's smirking. Not good. Why am I so worried? It's not like she got stronger when she became Hokage. But then again, I haven't actually seen her fight for more than a moment. And word spreads quickly. She's rumored to be stronger than all of the Bijuu put together. Where did she go? Ah shit. How the hell did she get a genjutsu cast?

'_Got you. See you in the village!'_


	21. Work

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 20- Work**

*Kiro's POV*

Great, so I have to work out an escort for this stupid thing? On top of trying to organize everyone to work on the village? Why me? On the bright side, because of Tenzo-kun and my Mokuton, we've been able to cut down the restoration time to half. And the hospital was one of the first buildings that I made sure to personally rebuild. The care of the injured and sick has started back up, and they now have the proper tools and environment to ensure Tsunade-sama's recovery.

No word from the team I sent out the other day. I hope they didn't run into trouble with Sasuke. My clone hasn't contacted me, which means that either she was destroyed or they're out of communication range.

"You summoned me, ma'am?"

"Oh. Great. You came. I wasn't sure if you would, Hiyashi-sama."

"I was shocked to find out what happened while Hanabi and I were gone."

"It's a good thing that you two weren't here, actually. You've taken over on the reconstruction of your home?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I sigh. Everyone's being so formal with me now.

"Honestly. I wish everyone would quit acting like I'm an old lady. I'm still only seventeen."

"That's true, but you're also Hokage now." I snort.

"Yea and I'm overworked. I don't see how Tsunade-sama survived it."

"This is just a bad time for a change in power."

"Yea, it was a bad time when Tsunade-sama came too." Damn it. "Anyways, the reason I asked for you to come. There is a meeting that I have to attend soon, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"And you thought that I could give you some advice?" I nod.

"Seeing as you're in charge of the Hyuuga clan, I figured you might be able to give me some help." Absently, I get up and walk to the window, watching the progress. I've set up shop in an office in the hospital. At least until we get the main office building rebuilt.

"You're doing a great job so far."

"Thanks." That's what everyone's saying. And Neji's shocked, simply because of the fact that I'm only seventeen and Hokage.

"So, this meeting, I assume it requires you to leave the village?" I nod.

"Yes."

"Well, any leader normally takes at least two trusted Shinobi with them on any out of town excursion."

"Trusted Shinobi…right." So, I just have to think of two strong Shinobi that I trust to go with me. And I also have to delegate authority over the restoration of the village and its protection while I'm away. Agh! This is so complicated.

"Any other questions?"

"Not right now. Thank you, Hiyashi-sama." He nods and leaves the room.

"Rokudaime, we found some things that survived from the original office building." I turn around and the Kunoichi that just came in sets a stack of pictures on my desk. The pictures of the former Hokage. Great. I smile.

"Good. We need to also salvage as much of the materials from the old buildings as possible. If we're not careful, we'll destroy the forest with the rebuilding."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Speaking of which, a status report?"

"Hai. The village is half way restored. Quite a few of the businesses and homes restored completely and ready to be used. Much of this is thanks to the efforts of Yamato, who is using Mokuton to speed the process of restoration." I nod.

"That's good. Especially considering it's only been four days of work." She nods and bows, leaving the room. I examine the pictures and smile. That's good that these are intact. It would be upsetting if the pictures of my predecessors were ruined. It looks like the frames are the only thing that was ruined. I smile and lay them out across the table. At least I haven't had to wear that robe and hat at all. I'd go crazy if that were to happen.

_"Oh, Kiro. Before he died, your brother asked me to tell you that he's sorry."_

_"Right. He didn't need to do that. I'm the one that should apologize to him. After putting him through that day…"_

_"He didn't seem mad at you though…"_

_"Yea, I guess. Thanks, Naruto."_ I know who I want to go with me to the meeting. I look up when the door opens and the elders walk in, Danzou included. "Can I help you?"

"Is it true that you sent out a team to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village alive? Being the same team, minus a few, that attempted to locate him the previous time and were unsuccessful?" I nod.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that? That group is the best equipped to locate and handle Sasuke."

"You're as careless as Tsunade."

"I resent that. I agree with most of Tsunade-sama's actions."

"You should have sent out a team of Black Ops to retrieve him."

"Oh yes, then I wouldn't be guaranteed to see that they return with Sasuke and his companions alive. I'm sorry, but I don't see that it is absolutely necessary for him to be killed."

"Because you are sympathetic!" I stand up.

"I don't appreciate being yelled at. I may be new to this, but I am aware of the events that you three have brought about. I'm not stupid, so I've done my homework."

"Really? And what are you insinuating?"

"I am insinuating nothing, I am stating facts. I am aware of the planned Coup of the Uchiha clan ten years ago. I am also aware of the fact that you three have been very dubious and secretive since the death of the Third and Tsunade's induction. As such, I see your advice as simply the prattling of old people that can't accept the present and are trying to live in the past. Danzou, you are to officially shut down the Foundation, and resign as an advisor. As for you two, I suggest you find yourselves a new job as well."

"This is absurd! A child such as you needs advisors."

"I am aware of this. Which is why I have a plan. I am working towards peace. Not the shaky peace we have experienced through previous years, but a stable peace in which there is no war or threat of war. In order to achieve this, I feel that it is time for a change in the order here."

"You don't know what you're talking about. How can you?! You're a child."

"I am aware of my age; you do not have to continue to state that I am a child. I may be a child, but then again, compared to you three, even Tsunade could be considered a child."

"Hah! You aren't even old enough to drink, and you stand there saying things like that."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. However, in case you haven't noticed, because of my actions the past few days, the village is steadily and quickly being rebuilt. Now, I suggest you three leave before I have you removed forcefully." They nod and leave, well, Danzou doesn't. "Yes?"

"You speak like a woman beyond your years, Hokage-sama. I commend you on that. However, you will find this a short lived reign."

"I think not. And I thank you for your praise. Coming from someone such as you, Danzou, I am surprised. However, flattery won't help you keep your job. I expect the Foundation to be disbanded immediately." He nods and leaves. I sit back down and sigh. At least I sound like I know what I'm doing. I need to appoint at least one advisor. I can't do this alone.

But I know that it would be trouble if I tried to handle being Hokage and do what I feel needs to be done in order to get to peace if those three were still in action. They have been working, with their positions, to overthrow the Hokage since the Third was reinstated sixteen years ago. I should go see how the carpenters are doing in the forest. I get up and leave the room, putting a note on the door to notify anyone that needs to speak with me that I'm out helping with the restoration.

A dog? Howling…could it be Akamaru? I hurry outside and meet up with Kiba's mom.

"Good news."

"So that was Akamaru just now?"

"Yes Ma'am. They've located and apprehended Sasuke and his companions. They're on their way back now." I nod.

"Thank you for listening for them, Inuzuka-san." She nods and I hurry to the forest. "How's it going out here, guys?"

"Great! We're close to being able to start putting up another house."

"That's great. Keep up the hard work!"

"Hai!" I smile and move on to the next area.

"Yamato is where?

"Resting, Ma'am. He's exhausted himself with the restoration."

"I figured as much. Keep up the hard work on clearing the area."

"Hai!" They're here. Already? I guess they came at top speed, or weren't that far away. One of the scouts spots me and waves. I wave back, nodding to let him know that I've sensed their approach. I hurry out to meet them. Neji and Lee are out here, watching.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Welcome back!" Looks like one of them is conscious. It's a good thing too; he's about as tall as I am.

"The village is looking great!"

"So far. Come on. I take it you didn't have much of a problem?"

"Actually, yea." We walk through the village to one of the cleared out areas.

"There you are. Shikaku is waiting for you."

"Okay. Let him know that I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll speak with him as soon as I'm finished here."

"Hai."

"You guys get some rest. I can handle these guys from here."

"Sure." Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba leave Sasuke and his group with me and head somewhere to rest.

"Hi. I'm Kiro."

"Jugo."

"Nice to meet you." I untie him and do the same to the other two that I don't know. Quite honestly, I don't think that Sasuke can really be trusted at this point, but I think that the others will be fine. However, I bind the chakra of all three and unarm them, just in case. I wait for the other three to wake up.


	22. Information

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 21- Information**

"What happened to the village? Is this really Konoha?" I nod.

"Yes, it is."

"And how come you're alone right now? I mean, you don't know anything about us." I smirk.

"You're Jugo right? Let's see…you were born with the enzyme used to create Orochimaru's cursed seal, correct? And if I'm not mistaken, the other two are Suigetsu and Karin. The latter being a sensory ninja, able to sense the chakra of others across long distances, and the prior being able to turn into water at will and increase the size of his body parts, increasing his strength at the same time."

"You're good."

"No. Just well informed."

"So, what happened to the village?"

"You four were working with Akatsuki recently, correct? Then you are aware of the one called Pain? He attacked the village and destroyed it in search of Uzumaki Naruto."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because, I get the feeling that you really don't like conflict. You're just tagging along with Sasuke because he helps keep you in control, correct?"

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm the Hokage; it's my job to know these sorts of things."

"Hokage? You can't be much older than Sasuke though."

"Really? You think so? Oh well, you're right anyways. I'm only about a week or so older than Sasuke. Speaking of whom. Hello, sleepy."

"Aw shit." I smile and kick him in the gut.

"Konno Bakayaro! What the hell were you planning to do, coming back here all of a sudden?! And with such a murderous intent too! Well?!"

"How the hell are you alive?" My eye twitches.

"That doesn't matter! Explain yourself, Sasuke!"

"Untie me first."

"Hell no. I'm in charge here; I don't have to untie you if I don't want to. You're lucky I still consider you as a friend, otherwise I would have just sent out a group of ANBU to take care of you like the idiot you are."

"In charge? What's that supposed to mean? What about that other woman?"

"Tsunade-sama is in a coma, and so she was dismissed as Hokage. You're looking at the Rokudaime Hokage."

"Where? I don't see anyone. Except an oversized teenager." My eye twitches again and I stomp on his leg. "Ow! Sorry! Stop that before you break my leg!" I do and cross my arms.

"Well? I'm waiting for your explanation."

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me? I've already dismissed the three elders for their previous actions against the previous Hokage. So if you think I'm not aware of what actually happened back then, you're mistaken."

"You sound like you're actually an adult."

"I get that a lot. You're avoiding the question."

"Am not. I'm just saying." I sigh.

"You realize, there are a lot more painful ways for me to find out what your plan was."

"How come I'm the only one tied up?" I step on his leg again.

"You're avoiding my question! Answer damn it, Sasuke!"

"Fine! Just stop!"

"Heh, you sound like a helpless little kid."

"Because you had to go and tie me up and seal off my chakra." I smirk and back up.

"You have until I get to three to start explaining yourself before I break both your legs and give you to the interrogators. And I will allow them to get the information out of you, in any way they can think of without killing you. Ichi. Ni." Sasuke stares at me and I smirk, turning around and using my signal I worked out with Inoichi-san. Ino shows up and I smirk. "Ino-chan, can you do me a favor and find out if your father would be able to do an interrogation? I can't seem to get Sasuke-kun to talk…"

"Sure. The interrogation building was just finished a little bit ago, before Yamato-san had to rest. I'll let Father know and he can send someone here to help you out."

"Thanks a ton, Ino-chan."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yep. Of course I'm serious."

"Ja." Ino runs off and I smile.

"So, you gonna talk?" Sasuke nods and I sit down in front of him.

"Well?" _'__Ino, it's me. Cancel that. Before you get too far. I was trying to get a point across. Thanks though.'_

"I was gonna take out the elders."

"Really?"

'_Sure. At least it was me that came and not someone else. They would have hauled him off right there.'_

"That's all? You weren't planning to finish what Pain started and wipe out the village?"

"Is that what happened here?" I nod.

"You're getting off subject. Well?"

"Possibly." I sigh.

"You're such a pain sometimes. Give me a straight answer, damn it."

"That was a perfectly straight answer. You can tell when someone's lying right?" I smirk.

"Yes, I can. And I also have my ways of getting information forcefully." He swallows and I sigh. I touch Sasuke's forehead and concentrate, which is hard because almost immediately, he starts yelling in pain. I go through his recent memories quickly and back up. "So, you were planning on destroying the village, to avenge your family? That's bullshit, Sasuke." I get up and notice that he's glaring at me.

"What makes you say that? You don't know anything." I sigh.

"You really think that? Just because my family wasn't destroyed like yours was? Or at least, not in the same way? So, you really believed everything that Madara told you?"

"Yea."

"Hm. And the fact that even Itachi said that it was Madara controlling the Kyuubi that day means nothing?"

"He was lying to me for almost ten years. What makes that so different?"

"Hm, let's see…the simple fact that Madara is the only one that claims to have had nothing to do with that attack then." Suigetsu and Karin wake up and look around, their gaze resting on me. Are? Karin gets up and points at me.

"You're…!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The Black Dart."

"We're dead." I roll my eyes and lean back.

"You're perfectly safe. However, I suggest that you sit back down before something bad does happen to you. I'm not in quite the most complacent mood. Anyways. Oh." I get up and turn around. "What?"

"Sorry, it's important. Here." Shikaku hands me a note and I sigh.

"Thank you." He disappears and I read the note. Great. Just what I need now. An accident. I sit back down and crumble the note in my hand. Damn it.

"Something happen?"

"It's none of your business."

"You're bitchy."

"Heh, if you were stuck doing my job, you'd be bitchy too."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not with you. Again I'll say it. You're lucky that I still consider you a friend, otherwise you'd be dead. If not by the team that I sent to get you, then by my hand."

"Scary." I glare at Suigetsu and he backs up, terrified.

"Um, excuse me? What job?" I sigh.

"Hokage desu. If you must know, Karin."

"How do you…?"

"You really want to know? I didn't think so." I get up and untie Sasuke. He gets up and tries to hit me. I dodge and punch him in the gut, knocking him out from the force. There. I toss him over my shoulder and look at the other three. "I suggest you come with me and don't try to run away." Part of the seal that I used on their chakra will put them in unbearable pain if they try to get ten meters away from me. The underground prison is still intact. I take them there. "For now, you're stuck in here." I open four of the cells with chakra at the entrance and put Sasuke on the bed in one. I close that cell and glance at the other three.

They hurry into the other open cells and I close the doors with chakra, locking them with lightning seals at the opening. If they're dumb enough to attempt to escape, they'll get a pretty bad electric shock. I go through some hand signs, changing the chakra seal I put on them earlier. Now they won't be in major pain at a distance, they'll just get an excruciating shock of pain if they try to channel chakra.

"You're just gonna lock us up? No wardens or anything? Not very smart."

"Really? I'd like to see you try to get out of that cell or even channel any chakra to get out through the walls, Karin." I start to leave, waving. "Ja." It expends physical energy for them to use any of their gifts; I also blocked them from using their talents. Even though Suigetsu might be able to turn into water still, but the entire cell is sealed with the lightning seal, and water conducts electricity. Either way, I don't think they'll be able to escape. And I even sealed off Sasuke's Sharingan, so that won't be a problem. I get to the level ground and look around. All is peaceful while we're working on the village.

This is even worse than when Orochimaru attacked the village. He didn't raze the village to the foundations. I sigh. Who knew that someone like me could end up being Hokage? I spot Naruto and wave at him. "Naruto!"

"Hey! What were you doing?"

"Getting some info from Sasuke. Anyways."

"So, why was he coming back? It didn't seem like he was coming back just because."

"You're right. He was planning to finish what Nagato-niichan tried the other day."

"No way. Why?"

"Because, some things happened and he found out about them, now he blames the village for what happened to his clan."

"I'm not even gonna ask how that happened." I shrug and take Naruto's hand. "I still think it's awesome that you're Hokage now, Kiro." I laugh.

"It's not as awesome as you think. I haven't slept in days and I've got so much stuff to do right now that my head is spinning." And I still have stuff to do before I have to leave for that meeting.

"So, what're you gonna do about Sasuke, now that he's back?"

"For now, keep him in prison. It's harsh, but all things considered, it's logical. And until I can be sure that he won't try to do something stupid when we let him out, he's stuck."

"You're sure they won't be able to get out?"

"With their chakra, and abilities sealed, as well as a lightning seal on those cells, not a chance."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I laugh.

"You're not just saying that?"

"Nope."

"Oh great. It's them again. I have to take care of this."

"Right." I sigh and let go of Naruto's hand. I walk over to the guys from Kuwagakure and smile.

"You need something?"

"Yea." I sigh.

"If you're not going to talk to me decently, then you should go back to your hotel."


	23. Raikage's Argument

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 22- Raikage's Argument**

They're just standing there. It's pissing me off.

"Well?"

"Someone's grumpy."

"It's about Uchiha. We've asked around and almost everyone says that you used to be best friends with him."

"What about it? If you're trying to say that I'm too close to the situation to judge correctly, you're wrong."

"I'm trying to ask if you're sane. That guy attacked our village."

"He's with Akatsuki, and you're just gonna let him live?"

"Akatsuki? Odd, he wasn't wearing their cloaks. Nor were his companions." Knowing Sasuke, he was with them temporarily, using them to get the strength to destroy Konoha for his stupid revenge. "Who exactly did he attack?"

"Killer Bee."

"Ah. That would explain it. If I'm not mistaken, Killer Bee is a jinchuriki." I resist glancing back at Naruto. He's out of earshot, but still. It worries me about Akatsuki.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a bookworm. And I do a lot of traveling. Rumors spread, word travels."

"Damn. What the hell are you?" My eye twitches. At least they're talking to me like I'm a normal person and not Hokage, but since they're foreign; I can't allow them to do that. It would reflect on my ability as Hokage. And I'm pretty sure that pretty soon, there's going to be a vote among the other Jounin to decide if I'm really suited for the position.

"Please refrain from using such familiar speech with me. I am, after all, Hokage."

"Right. Sorry." The guy is staring at me, namely, my chest.

'_Remain calm, Kiro. Just a guy. And I'm so tall, I'm sure that's really about where his face is anyways.'_

"But anyways, you're really gonna let someone like that run around free?"

"Free? The last I checked, Uchiha Sasuke and his companions were in prison here. They are by no means free. Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about, shouldn't you be getting back to your village?" They nod and turn, leaving. I sigh and turn around. I need to sleep. Really need to sleep. I also need to eat. I walk over to Naruto and sigh. "I really need some sleep. But I have to get to that damned meeting." And I still have to pick an escort.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"About a week…but it's not that bad. I'll be fine until the end of the meeting." But who to take with me? And I don't even know where the hell this meeting is supposed to be. So much confusion. "I swear I'm too young to be doing this crap. It's annoying."

"On the bright side, the village is almost completely put back together." I nod.

"True. Naruto?"

"What?" "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay in the village while I'm gone. The seal barely held when you were fighting Nagato-niichan…I don't want you to get hurt you know?"

"Sure. Someone's gotta keep an eye on Sasuke and his crew right?" I nod, smiling.

"Thank you. I have to go locate the two that I'm taking to the meeting, so I'll see you later Naruto."

"Sure. See you, Hokage-sama." He winks and I roll my eyes. I have to make sure that Tenzo stays in the village to help with reconstruction and Naruto. Besides me, he's the only one in the village with the ability to suppress the Kyuubi. Not that anything will happen to break the seal, but just to be cautious. I'll take one experienced, Jounin that I'm familiar with and a less experienced Jounin as my escort. So the only options are Kakashi and Neji.

I head to my makeshift office and summon all three of them, as well as Hizashi-sama. I have to delegate, otherwise Danzou could try to take over while I'm gone. And that wouldn't be good. They get here and I smile at them.

"I'm stuck leaving for a meeting of the Kage." They nod, all four were aware of this. I take a deep breath. "Yamato-kun, Hizashi-sama, I'd like the two of you to maintain charge of the reconstruction of the village while I'm gone. Kakashi-kun, Neji-kun, I'd like for the two of you to go with me." They nod. "We're leaving in the morning." They nod and leave. I sit down and sigh tiredly. Maybe I can get a short nap in before I have to leave. I lay my head on the desk and manage to fall asleep.

"Well, we're heading out. See you when we get back." Kakashi, Neji and I start out to the north and I yawn. Damn it. I'm still tired.

"I wonder how the other Kage will react to you being the Hokage."

"Who knows? The only thing to worry about is if this is really a meeting to hold a conversation, or a meeting to find out where each Kage has his, or her, loyalties placed."

"You realize that because of your order about Sasuke, Raikage's gonna be pissed at you?"

"He can be pissed all he wants. Also, while we're there, be on the lookout for a certain person. He's a member of Akatsuki, Zetsu. I'm not really sure on his appearance, but he'll be concealed in the surface of something. From what I've seen and found out from Sasuke's group, he's a scout for Akatsuki."

"So they're still moving?"

"Yes. I think that there are only two left, but it wouldn't take them long to recruit other rogue ninja, like with Sasuke."

"And you found this out from Sasuke's group?" I nod.

"Yea. Don't look so surprised. The only one out of them that isn't pleasant is Suigetsu. And with my jutsu, they really didn't have a choice."

"So you're still treating them like rogues?"

"Of course. Oh, where are we going?"

"The Land of Iron. It's a completely neutral country." I nod and pick up the pace. I wonder what the other Kage are like. The only one that I've met is Gaara-kun.

"Welcome, Hokage." Ugh. Damn formalities. And the guy is confused. I think the only reason he knows that I'm Hokage is because of the stupid hat. "This way please." I follow the guy to a large room and look around. It looks like Raikage is the only one not here yet.

"What are you doing here, Kiro-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious, Gaara-kun? I'm Hokage now."

"What happened in Konoha?"

"Tell you later." A group from Kuwagakure shows up and I frown slightly. That guy looks pretty strong. And his chakra is pretty high. It's not surprising that his younger brother is able to completely control his beast, if their normal chakra levels are that high. We go into a meeting room, just the five Kage, and go around a curved table. I take the stupid hat off and put it on the table in front of me.

"Place your hats on the table…you are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting." Everyone sits down and I notice that the Mizukage is also a woman. And she looks like the type to dislike men. "My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

"I'll go first. Listen up."

"The makeup of the five Kage sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently, he forgot to instill in you any manners."

"I guess…that's why I'm here as Kazekage." I roll my eyes and Gaara notices. The Tsuchikage starts laughing.

"Cheeky brat!"

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting. Kazekage, please continue…"

"I'm a former host. Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast." And three of the people that helped him are here. "That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous. I requested aid from the other Kage many times, but they all ignored me. Except for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid."

"Humph…if a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!"

"Appearance…honor…I don't have time for ridiculous old-fashioned thinking."

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them." She's sensible too. "The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then, control is difficult…it won't happen immediately…right…Kazekage?" I sigh.

"In any event, the only ones that can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Uchiha Madara and the First Hokage, Hashirama, the fourth Mizukage, Yagura, and Raikage's brother, Killer-bee. However…"

"Quit your yapping, damn brat!" The only ones that don't come out when Raikage slams his fist on the table, breaking it, are Neji and Kakashi. I sigh and shake my head.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness."

"Kankuro, Temari."

"Ao, Chojiro, it's all right." Tsuchikage flicks his head and Raikage just grunts. All of the ninja go back to the upper level to watch and I sigh again.

"Konoha! Iwa! Tsuchi! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages! And that's not all! I know that there are those among you, including former Kage, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!"

"Used Akatsuki…?"

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you!" I figured as much. "I called you all here to find out where your loyalties lie!!"

"What do you mean 'used Akatsuki'?!" Gaara stares at the table.

"You're the Kazekage, hasn't anyone told you anything?! Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!" I stare at Raikage. I knew that Akatsuki was used by some countries as an extra military force during a sudden war, but still.

"The great countries are enjoying a time of relative peace…they are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tensions ease between the countries, the threat of war becomes smaller. Military villages are a drain on a country's resources…but there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out?! They can't rely on untested ninja in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war."

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force…like Akatsuki?"

"It would take time and money for a village to rebuild its strength, and even more so if a war were to break out suddenly. From what I know, Akatsuki were considered professionals. And fairly cheap to hire for services. Also, they're rather effective in the department of destruction."

"I don't want to hear that from an inexperienced brat that's siding with them!"

"It's not siding with Akatsuki, if the person I refuse to allow to be killed for the purposes of revenge is no longer a member of said organization, Raikage-dono." I look at him seriously.

"Suna used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru…!"

"He wasn't a member at that time either. Your argument is entirely ignorable at this point."

"Listen you…! Both the former Kazekage and Hokage ended up dying. I can't help but think that was part of someone's plot." this is going no where. "Kirigakure, you're the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries…and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!"

"To tell the truth…there were suspicions that my predecessor…the 4th Mizukage was being controlled by someone…it could have been Akatsuki…but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…"

"You all…!"

"Watch your tongue, Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament…that other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!"

"What?!"

"Before this devolves into more fighting, I'd like to say something."

"What?"

"It's, of course, about Akatsuki. I have my own sources and I have confirmed that there are only two members of Akatsuki left alive at this point in time. However, one of them is the leader of the group, Uchiha Madara."

"I thought he was long since dead…!"

"I'm not clear on how it's possible, however, it's the truth."

"I never imagined he was literally a monster…"

"As a neutral country, I have to say, the leader of Akatsuki reads the signs of the times…he used the stability…and the suspicion of the other countries to increase his own power…at this rate, even the Land of Iron…but there's always a silver lining…it's rare for the five Kage to come together like this. What do you say…? Until Akatsuki is completely exterminated…what would you think of forming…a five village alliance?"

"An alliance?!"

"It's a good idea…we're in a state of emergency…we have to cooperate."

"You yourself stated that there are only two of them left! How is this an emergency?"

"It could only take them a short while to recruit other members to suit their purposes. In fact, considering the leader is an Uchiha, it would only be a matter of moments for him to recruit some of the most powerful rogues out there. Considering that, this can be considered an emergency situation."

"You know it all little…"

"Ahem. The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid further confusion."

"So…the question is who will have authority over this new army…?"

"You will only fight amongst yourselves…so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job." Great, I'm the only one whose village still has a host. That makes me the most likely candidate, even though I'm only seventeen. Perfect. More work for me. "The only host left is Konoha's nine-tailed beast…I think it will be the key to all of this…what do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" I figured.

"What?!"

"Wha?!" Gaara stares at me and I sigh. Too bad no one knows that it's my boyfriend that they're talking about, 'the last host'. I want to punch something suddenly.

"This is absurd! She can't be any older than sixteen or seventeen!"

"And besides, that damn kid sides with Akatsuki. How can she be trusted?!"

"To be frank, Kiro-kun is one of the ones that worked hardest to help at the time I was captured by Akatsuki. If she sided with that group, I don't think she would have done that."

"And besides, we've already established that your argument about me siding with Akatsuki is invalid, because of the simple fact that you are accusing me of not handling my own village's affairs. If the rogue is from one village, shouldn't it be the job of that village to handle them?"

"Oh and I suppose the fact that it's well known that the person in question was a good friend of yours has nothing to do with this?"

"It doesn't, in fact. I am simply stating a fact. Are you accusing me of lenience because of a former affiliation?"

"That's exactly what it is." I sigh. This guy's a good arguer. But so am I.

"And you are able to read my mind, Raikage-dono? That is highly unlikely. And considering the situation concerning your brother, I can understand your quickness to make assumptions. If Konoha were to lose someone as valuable as that, it would be easy for me to make the worst assumptions of someone that refused to allow me to deal with it. However, I don't see anyone from Kuwagakure attempting to retrieve him. It's pointless to speak of revenge and the like when you have done nothing to help your own. Instead, you get pissed and call this pointless meeting, simply to see where we hold our loyalties, and make false accusations."

"You act like you're an adult, brat."

"I make no claim to that effect. I'm done arguing with you. If this continues, it might get bloody and your village will have to find a replacement for you in quite the hurry." I glare at Raikage and he recoils for some reason.

"Personally, I agree with allowing Hokage to be in charge."

"She seems to be perfect for the job, if her skills at leading are as good as her skills in arguing."

"If anything, her record would be enough. The Black Dart." Great, I hadn't meant for them to start agreeing to it at the end of the argument.

"You seem rather eager to agree, Kazekage. Is there a stronger alliance between Konoha and Suna lately? Considering the incident you mentioned earlier."

"I am simply saying that because her record is well known in most countries. Correct?"

"Yea, rumors of the Black Dart are too good to be true though. It's impossible for a teenager to be that gifted."

"I was under the impression that the Black Dart was well in her thirties, not younger than twenty." My eye twitches. I hate being talked about as though I'm not present.

"Excuse me, flattering as this is, I don't appreciate being spoken of as though I am not present."

"Sorry. So, the rumors are true?" I sigh.

"Which ones?"

"Your speed?"

"True."

"So you've really made a three day journey in only half a single day?"

"Yes."

"And your strength? It's said that you can spend an entire week without food or drink and be able to fight a Bijuu on par."

"True." Even Tsuchikage is getting into it. So, what was, a moment ago, an atmosphere of anger and tension is now an atmosphere of curiosity and strange admiration. It's all over the place. Except the little part of the room that is consumed with Raikage's mood. He's still pissed that I beat his argument, and it's even worse because even the Tsuchikage, who was against me and Gaara from the beginning, is now just as much on my side as Gaara, almost. And Mizukage, who seemed to be very against an alliance, is now perfectly for it (including me being in charge, now that it's been let known that I'm the Black Dart). I can sense shock from behind me, where Neji and Kakashi are.


	24. The Pending Alliance

**Rain's Truth Part II (Rain Part ) 23- The Pending Alliance**

*No One's POV*

_Upstairs, with the spectators…_

"Now, if we're all in agreement."

"That was surprising."

"Who knew that Kiro-kun was such a good arguer?" Temari and Kankuro stare out at the meeting in complete shock from the arguments that were abruptly ended by Kiro.

"Well, that explains how she got the job in the first place. Lucky."

"You're just upset because she's a year younger than you, Neji."

"Yea right. She's the best for the job. Now leading an army comprised of all five villages, that's gonna be a challenge even for her."

"True."

"You two don't seem to have much faith in your Hokage." Kakashi and Neji look over at the speaker, a large ninja from Iwagakure.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you don't seem to think that she'll be able to handle the alliance."

"Even if she's the Black Dart, she's still only a kid. Not that that has anything to do with it, besides the fact that it's harder for a teenager to get a large amount of people to listen to them and follow their orders, even if she is the Hokage."

"It's not that we don't have faith in her, it's just that we're observing the situation objectively." Kakashi looks at Neji, confused, and Neji shrugs.

"But she's pretty good, to be able to be Hokage at that age. And she stopped that argument easily."

"I think that arguing just comes to her naturally…"

"And you would know how?"

"That's for us to know."

"Looks like the only one not in agreement is the Raikage." Even the spectators are coming together in quiet agreement; their conversation is whispered and quiet enough that it appears that those in the meeting are either ignoring them or just not hearing.

*Meanwhile, Kiro's POV*

It's good to hear that the spectators are in agreement. Though naturally, there's a problem with the two from Kuwagakure.

"Now, if we're all in agreement, we can start working out plans for the alliance."

"You all are really going to go along with a _kid_ leading everyone? Just because she's got an impressive record and good arguing skills?"

"She made even you recoil, so that's got something to say."

"If everyone here agrees, then it's pointless to argue. I would personally be honored to take the position."

"Why her?! She's too young to be leading any more than her own village!"

"Then who?!"

"No one from our village is involved in Akatsuki! I am the only one trustworthy enough to…"

"I do not agree."

"What?!" Mifune points at the table in front of Raikage.

"It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors…but someone like you, who lets his emotions control him, will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table. I am simply offering my suggestion as a neutral party. Surely, both the Kazekage and Hokage can be considered too young to lead…the other countries might not accept even the Hokage's leadership. Even addressing them as leaders could be hard for some. The Tsuchikage, on the other hand, is too old and seen as having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been used by Akatsuki too many times…he is the least trustworthy. Kirigakure is the seat of Akatsuki. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks. There would be concerns about spies, too. I don't know what Akatsuki plans with the tailed beasts…but we can't let them have the Kyuubi…and the Kyuubi belongs to Konoha. Despite her age, it's only right that the Hokage should undertake this…"

"I refuse to be part of any alliance that would require my village to reveal its intentions!" I sigh.

"This is really getting nowhere…" _"Hey Neji, are you using Byakugan?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Because, I distinctly sense someone back there using Byakugan. I know the feeling of it too well."_

_"I'll check and see. I'm the only Hyuuga here though."_ Great, this could mean trouble. _"Found him. It's one of the Mizukage's escorts. His right eye is an implanted eye from a Hyuuga."_

_"The one with the eye patch? That would explain it."_

_"Yes. Should we do something? I know well enough that the Byakugan can see when you're using your mental jutsu. If he misreads that, he'll think that you're controlling the mediator."_

_"Yes, but neither of you are to make a move unless I signal you."_

_"Kiro, your signals only come when you are in a dire emergency. Our job here is to protect you so you don't have to protect yourself. If he seems like he's going to attack you, or a fight is about to break out, we will move this time."_

_"Fine."_

"Hokage, I have reason to believe you're using a mental jutsu."

"Because of your implanted eye? I have a mental jutsu that allows me to communicate with my comrades. Are you implying that I might be using that jutsu to control Mifune?"

"Yes, my right eye is a souvenir from my battle with a Hyuuga…so I can't judge you on that account, but my right eye saw through the illusion placed on the 4th Mizukage, so you can't fool me. And…" I sigh.

"You bitch!"

_"Kiro! Something's coming."_

_"I know. I sense it."_

"Hello!" Great, more interruptions. Kakashi and Neji jump down and stand on the table in front of me. The rest of the escorts do the same.

"Now what?!"

"Akatsuki."

"So it would appear."

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is, where…?" I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Hokage? What's so funny?" Neji and Kakashi start chuckling with me and I calm down.

"The problem with that statement is that Uchiha Sasuke is in lockup in Konoha. I personally ensured that the prison is inescapable. It's impossible for him to be here." Everyone in the room stares at me, except Kakashi and Neji, who are keeping an eye on the guy coming out of the floor. That's Zetsu all right. But there's something up. It looks like he's only half of a person. His entire right side is missing. "My question is, why come in here and say something so obviously a lie?" Zetsu looks shocked. "Well?"

"Chi." I roll my eyes as he tries to escape.

"Nice try." All eyes are on me. I shrug and watch Zetsu. "Are you going to leave or what? We're in the middle of a very important meeting." Again, he tries to leave, without success.

"What are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing. I think there might be something wrong with you though. You're being quite the nuisance. Hell, all of this is a real pain in the ass." I absently sigh and wait for the ruckus to stop. Finally, Zetsu disappears and things start to calm down. "Can we get this finished already? I'm ready to get home."

"Hokage-dono, ninjutsu is strictly forbidden…"

"It's not a ninjutsu. Oh please. Neji, Kakashi, calm down." They glance back at me, but stand their ground. I sigh and put my elbow on the table.

"This is really annoying. I would really appreciate it if everyone would stop staring at me like I've done something wrong."

"If it's not ninjutsu, then what?"

"It's an ability. An ability. Just the same as Byakugan or Sharingan. Honestly. And besides, I can only mentally communicate with people that I've made skin contact with. As of now, only five people in this room have made skin contact with me lately." I glance at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Then that's settled."

_To Be Continued… ;)_


	25. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
